Falling for you
by Lee HyeRi
Summary: UPDATE CH6! Kyuhyun masih terkejut dengan kata-kata Sungmin. Dia akui Sungmin memang benar.  "Seharusnya tidak ada seks untuk pernikahan palsu,"  KyuMin slight HaeMin. WARNING: Yaoi, MPREG.
1. Chapter 1

**Falling for you**

By. Lee HyeRi

.

Disclaimer : Semua chara disini milik Tuhan YME dan milik diri mereka masing-masing.

Rated : M

Main pairing : KyuMin (Kyuhyun x Sungmin)

Genre : Romance, Hurt/comfort

Summary : "Untuk apa aku bersikap sebagai seorang menantu di keluargamu kalau aku tidak menginginkannya?" aku sedikit berteriak saat mengatakannya. "Kau egois, Kyuhyun-ssi."

KyuMin slight HaeMin. WARNING: Yaoi, MPREG.

.  
>Annyeong...<br>Saya membuat sebuah fic dengan tema seperti ini. Untuk chapter ini masih Prolog, jadi saya belum bisa mengeksplorasi perasaan masing-masing karakter. Yang jelas mungkin saya akan lebih sering memakai Sungmin POV –seperti di chapter ini.  
>Jangan khawatir, yang jelas ini fic KyuMin. I LOVE KyuMin more than anything~<p>

===000===

Sebuah malam yang begitu tak terlupakan. Malam dimana sebuah peristiwa sakral terjadi. Malam dimana terucapnya janji-janji suci yang mengikat pasangan manusia untuk menjalani hidup berdua dalam sebuah jalinan suci. Malam yang membuat perubahan besar pada nama depanku. Lee Sungmin menjadi Cho Sungmin.

Saat ini, semua orang di sekelilingku terlihat bahagia dengan pesta pernikahanku yang diselenggarakan dengan begitu mewahnya. Namun yang terjadi padaku justru sebaliknya. Rasanya aku ingin menjerit dan berteriak pada semua orang bahwa aku sangat tidak menginginkan pernikahan ini. Ini bukan mauku. Semua ini hanya rekayasa dari pria yang berdiri di sebelahku. Pria yang kini berstatus sebagai suamiku.

Sekali lagi aku menatap semua orang di sekelilingku yang begitu antusias menikmati meriahnya pesta pernikahanku. Pandanganku seolah kabur. Aku tidak ingin melihat semua ini. Semua ini salah! Pernikahan ini tidak seharusnya terjadi. Seharusnya aku bersamanya. Bersama dengan orang yang sangat ku cintai. Bukan orang ini.

Aku memejamkan mata untuk menahan air mataku. Begitu inginnya aku bertemu dengan kekasihku. Menginginkan dia datang dan membawaku kabur dari sini. Tapi itu tidak mungkin, 'kan? Sebesar apapun keinginanku untuk pergi dari sini, semuanya sudah terlalu terlambat. Sudah tidak ada jalan lagi bagiku untuk pergi.

"Omona! Sungmin-ah, wajahmu pucat sekali," ibu mertuaku menatapku khawatir.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, Eomma," jawabku sambil berusaha tersenyum padanya.

"Kau pasti kelelahan. Kyuhyun-ah, cepat bawa dia masuk. Kalian istirahat saja,"

"Eomma, tapi pestanya kan-"

"Sudahlah, aku tahu kau sudah lelah," kali ini Kyuhyun yang memotong perkataanku sambil menggandeng tanganku untuk meninggalkan tempat ini.

"Aigoo, anakku sudah tidak sabar rupanya," goda ibu mertuaku.

Aku hanya terdiam. Sedikit malu juga dengan perkataan dari ibu mertuaku. Namun aku mencoba menahan diriku agar wajahku tidak memerah. Terlalu memalukan jika itu terjadi. Karena yang jelas, Kyuhyun tidak akan mungkin menyentuhku. Begitu pun aku yang tidak ingin orang lain menyentuhku, kecuali kekasihku. Aku ingin orang yang aku cintai menjadi orang pertama yang memilikiku.

===000===

"Hae..." namanya terucap olehku saat aku melihatnya berjalan ke arahku. Aku terpaku menatapnya sampai kini dia berada di hadapanku. Donghae meletakan sebuah kado kecil di meja kerjaku yang terletak di sebelahnya. Aku memang sedang mempir sebentar ke kantor untuk mengambil beberapa barang-barangku. Mulai besok sampai dua minggu ke depan aku telah mengambil cuti pernikahan. Aku dan Kyuhyun akan pergi ke Pulau Jeju untuk menghabiskan waktu disana. Mungkin sebagian orang bisa menyebut perjalanan kami kesana sebagai 'Honey Moon'. Terserah. Bagiku, aku hanya sebatas mengikuti sekenario yang dibuat oleh Kyuhyun.

"Selamat untuk pernikahanmu," kata pria di hadapanku itu.

Hae, atau yang orang kenal dengan Lee Donghae adalah kekasihku. Entah sekarang bagaimana nasib hubungan kami setelah semalam putra keluarga Cho telah merubah nama depanku.

Aku menatap mata indah milik Hae dengan pandangan tak percaya. Kenapa dia mengucapkan 'selamat' padaku? Dia tahu jelas alasanku menikah dengan Cho Kyuhyun.

"Hae, kau tahu 'kan, ini-" aku tidak melanjutkan kata-kataku saat dia merengkuhku ke dalam pelukannya.

Aku tersenyum lega dan balas memeluknya saat merasakan pelukan ini masih sehangat dan senyaman biasanya.

"Saranghae, Minnie," bisiknya.

Aku kembali tersenyum bahagia sambil mengeratkan pelukanku.

"Nado saranghae, Hae."

Aku baru saja berniat memeluk Hae lebih lama sebelum seseorang masuk ke dalam ruang kerjaku tanpa mengetuk pintu terlebih dahulu. Aku cepat-cepat melepaskan pelukanku saat melihat Kyuhyun menatapku dengan tatapan yang sulit ku jelaskan.

Ku lihat Hae yang terlihat canggung karena sedikit merasa terintimidasi oleh tatapan Kyuhyun.

"Ayo pulang," aku tidak melawan saat Kyuhyun menarik tanganku dan dengan cepat membawaku pergi dari ruang kerjaku. Untung saja aku sempat mengambil kado yang diberikan oleh Hae.

===000===

"Memalukan! Seharusnya kau lebih bisa menjaga sikapmu!" aku bisa mendengar nada kemarahan di setiap kata-kata Kyuhyun padaku. Aku hanya diam sambil memandang jalanan lewat kaca mobil di sebelahku. Aku tidak merasa bersalah sama sekali. Apa yang salah? Aku hanya sebentar memeluk kekasihku.  
>"Jaga sikapmu sebagai seorang menatu keluarga Cho!" terdengar lagi Kyuhyun memarahiku sambil menyetir.<p>

"Untuk apa aku bersikap sebagai seorang menantu di keluargamu kalau aku tidak menginginkannya?" aku sedikit berteriak saat mengatakannya.

Ku lihat Kyuhyun sedikit terkejut mendengar perkataanku. Tiba-tiba dia menepi dan memberhentikan mobilnya secara mendadak. Aku yang duduk di sebelahnya sedikit tersentak karena mobilnya yang berhenti tiba-tiba.

Dia menatapku tajam. Lagi-lagi aku tidak bisa mengartikan maksud dari tatapan itu. Jujur aku sedikit takut pada tatapannya. Terlebih lagi saat dia mendekatkan wajahnya padaku. Aku bergeser untuk menghindar dan terpojok diantara pintu mobil dan tubuhnya.

"Terserah apa katamu, Min," katanya sambil tetap menatapku tajam.

"Sekarang statusmu adalah 'istri'ku! Dan kau harus bisa menjaga sikapmu!" lanjutnya dengan penuh penekanan di setiap kata-katanya.

Sekali lagi aku hanya terdiam. Entah kenapa ku rasakan mataku memanas. Aku hanya balas menatapnya sambil berusaha menahan air mataku. Tidak! Aku tidak akan menangis di depannya!  
>"Kau egois, Kyuhyun-ssi," gumamku lirih saat dia kembali menjalankan mobilnya.<p>

===000===

**TBC**

Bagaimana?  
>Apa kalian tertarik membaca kelanjutannya?<br>Saya sedang berusaha sebisa mungkin untuk membuat plot yang lumayan complicated untuk cerita ini. Dan kembali saya ingatkan, tidak perlu khawatir, saya tidak akan sekejam itu menyiksa perasan Ming. I really really LOVE Ming~

Review = update cepet  
>Mind to review? ^_^<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**Falling for you**

By. Lee HyeRi

.

Disclaimer : Semua chara disini milik Tuhan YME dan milik diri mereka masing-masing.

Rated : M

Main pairing : KyuMin (Kyuhyun x Sungmin)

Genre : Romance, Hurt/comfort

Summary : Update ch.2! "Untuk apa aku bersikap sebagai seorang menantu di keluargamu kalau aku tidak menginginkannya?" aku sedikit berteriak saat mengatakannya. "Kau egois, Kyuhyun-ssi."

KyuMin slight HaeMin. WARNING: Yaoi, MPREG.

.

Annyeong~  
>Saya hanya ingin sedikit menjelaskan kenapa saya menaruh fic ini di rated M. Saya memang berencana membuat NC untuk beberapa chapter. Namun sekali lagi, semua itu hanya untuk mendukung jalannya cerita. :D<p>

.

===000===

**Chapter 2**

**.**

**Sungmin POV**

"Apa kau bilang?" aku menatap tidak percaya pada petugas hotel di Pulau Jeju tempatku menginap selama dua minggu ini.

"Saya sudah bilang, Tuan, hari ini semua kamar sedang penuh. Kemarin Mrs. Cho hanya memesan satu kamar VVIP untuk Anda berdua,"  
>Sekali lagi mataku membulat. Aku melirik Kyuhyun yang sibuk dengan PSP-nya. Dia terlihat santai-santai saja dengan perkara kamar ini.<p>

"Kyuhyun-ssi, kita berpisah disini saja. Aku cari hotel lain," kataku dengan wajah serius.

Kyuhyun melirikku sebentar lewat ekor matanya. Kemudian dia kembali melanjutkan konsentrasinya pada PSP warna hitam itu.

"Kau berlebihan Min. Aku tidak tertarik padamu, jadi tidak ada yang perlu kau khawatirkan," gumamnya tanpa melepaskan pandangan dari PSP-nya.

Aku mendengus kesal sambil mengerucutkan bibirku. Bukan karena aku merasa kecewa dengan ucapan Kyuhyun. Hanya saja aku merasa sedikit tersinggung dengan kata-katanya.

Menyadari ada perubahan dari raut wajahku, Kyuhyun pun mengalihkan pandangannya untuk menatapku. Senyum sinis terlukis di wajahnya.

"Atau kau khawatir karena kau mulai tertarik padaku, huh?" katanya sambil masih tetap mempertahankan senyum evil-nya.

Aku mendecih pelan. Oh Tuhan, sepertinya putra keluarga Cho sudah mulai tidak waras. Aku? Tertarik padanya? Hell Nooo~  
>Tentu saja bukan karena hal semacam itu. Alasanku cukup realistis. Aku tidak ingin membuat Donghae semakin terluka. Jika dia tahu aku tidur sekamar dengan Kyuhyun untuk dua minggu ke depan, kau pikir apa reaksinya? Aku sudah banyak sekali menyakitinya –terutama dengan pernikahan ini. Karena itulah, mulai sekarang aku akan lebih menjaga perasaannya. Walaupun statusku adalah menantu di keluarga Cho, tapi sebisa mungkin aku harus tetap mampu menjaga perasaan kekasihku.<p>

Aku menyeret koperku dengan sedikit terburu-buru keluar dari hotel sebelum sebuah tangan menahan lenganku. Kyuhyun.

"Siapa yang bilang kau boleh pergi?" tanyanya.

Aku menepis tangannya yang berada di lenganku.

"Sudah ku bilang 'kan aku tidak mau sekamar dengamu!"

"Dengarkan aku, Sungmin-ssi," wajahnya mendekat ke telinga kananku. Aku sedikit merinding merasakan sensasi hangat nafasnya yang terasa begitu dekat.

"Kau lihat ke sebelah kanan arah jam 5," bisiknya.

Tubuhnya begitu dekat. Aku bisa melihat beberapa orang memperhatikan kami. Saat aku menuruti kata-kata Kyuhyun dan melihat ke arah yang ditunjukan olehnya, aku melihat seorang pria paruh baya dengan kacamata hitam. Sooman-ahjussi! Dia pelayan di keluarga Cho. Dia terlihat sedang mengamati kami dari kejauhan. Mungkin dia masih berpikir kami tidak mengetahui keberadaannya. Buru-buru aku mengalihkan pandanganku.

"Kau lihat 'kan? Orang-orang itu tidak akan percaya semudah itu pada pernikahan kita. Kau akan menghancurkan semua rencanaku jika berani bertindak gegabah," bisik Kyuhyun dengan nada penuh ancaman.

"Aku mengerti," gumamku pelan.

Kyuhyun menjauhkan dirinya dan mulai berjalan menuju tempat petugas hotel sambil menarik koperku.

Aku hanya bisa menghela nafas. Sepertinya hidupku akan jadi jauh lebih rumit dari apa yang ku bayangkan.

===000===

**Normal POV**

.

Kamar dengan dekorasi unik yang dipadukan dengan segala perlengkapan dan fasilitas mewah seharusnya bisa menyempurnakan kebahagiaan sepasang pengantin baru yang sedang berbulan madu. Namun sepertinya tidak untuk pasangan ini. Mereka lebih memilih menyibukkan diri dengan kegiatan mereka sendiri-sendiri.

"Gyaa~ benarkah?" Sungmin sedikit berteriak di telepon sambil menyamankan diri di ranjang King size.

Dia berguling kesana-kemari sambil tetap berbicara melalui telepon dengan kekasihnya. Sementara Kyuhyun kini sedang menikmati fasilitas kamar mandi mewah yang berada di kamar itu.

"Kau mau oleh-oleh apa, Chagiya?" tanya Sungmin.

"Aku tidak butuh oleh-oleh. Asal kau baik-baik saja disana, aku sudah bahagia. Hahaha.. kau tidak akan macam-macam 'kan, Minnie?" Donghae berusaha membuat kata-katanya seperti sebuah gurauan. Namun Sungmin tahu jelas kalau pemuda di seberang telepon itu sebenarnya sangat tidak rela melihat Sungmin harus pergi ke Pulau Jeju dengan Kyuhyun.

"Kau harus percaya padaku, Hae."

"Aku sedang berusaha, Minnie."

"Hae, kau-"  
>"Minnie, kau tidak sekamar dengannya 'kan?" potong Donghae.<p>

_**Deg!**_

Sungmin membulatkan matanya. Apa yang harus dia katakan? Jujur dan menyakiti kekasihnya? atau dia harus berbohong?

"T-tentu saja tidak, Hae. Untuk apa aku sekamar dengan si pemarah itu," Sungmin menggigit bibir bawahnya setelah mengatakan kebohongannya. Dia merasa bersalah telah berbohong. Tapi dia merasa kebohongan itu adalah yang terbaik untuk hubungannya dengan Donghae saat ini.

Sungmin menoleh saat mendengar pintu kamar mandi terbuka. Kyuhyun keluar dari sana dengan menggunakan handuk mandi model yukata yang tersingkap sedikit di bagian dada. Sementara handuk kecil melingkar di lehernya. Rambutnya masih terlihat basah memberikan kesan begitu menggoda. Beberapa detik Sungmin hanya bisa menatap kagum pada tubuh indah itu.

"Minnie, kau mendengarku?" suara Donghae di telepon menyadarkannya. Sungmin hanya bisa mengumpat dalam hati karena dengan bodohnya dia bisa terkesima dengan tubuh seorang Cho Kyuhyun.

"Iya Hae, aku dengar," kata Sungmin sambil menelungkupkan badannya di ranjang membelakangi Kyuhyun yang masih berdiri di dekat pintu kamar mandi sambil mengeringkan rambutnya.

.

.

Sungmin masih melanjutkan pembicaraannya dengan Donghae di telepon tanpa tahu bahwa kini Kyuhyun sedang menatap tubuhnya. Dia tidak menyadari bahwa bajunya sedikit tersingkap di bagian pinggang dan celananya sedikit turun menyebabkan kulit putih mulusnya ter-_ekspose_ dengan jelas –mungkin karena tadi dia berguling-guling di ranjang.

Kyuhyun menelan ludah melihat bagian belakang tubuh Sungmin yang sedikit terbuka. Matanya menelusuri tiap lekukan tubuh itu dan berhenti di bagian pantat yang masih tertutupi celana. Senyum evil kembali menghiasi wajah Kyuhyun saat menyadari bahwa tubuh 'istri'nya itu begitu menggoda. Sepertinya dia harus rela menarik kata-katanya pagi tadi. Cho Sungmin kini membuatnya tertarik.

===000===

"Huhh, lelah sekali," keluh Sungmin sambil merebahkan diri di ranjang besar nan nyaman itu.

Ini malam kedua mereka di Pulau Jeju. Mereka baru saja selesai berkeliling dan makan malam. Meski suasana di antara mereka berdua masih sama-sama terlihat canggung, namun mereka begitu berusaha untuk mengakrabkan diri sebagai suatu usaha dalam menyukseskan rencana mereka –rencana Kyuhyun terutama.

"Malam ini giliran kau yang tidur di sofa, Cho Kyuhyun!" dengus Sungmin sambil menyamankan diri di dalam selimut tebal.

"Bagaimana kalau aku tidak mau?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan seringainya. Dia mulai mendekat ke tempat Sungmin berbaring.

"Jangan macam-macam, Cho! Aku akan menendangmu kalau kau berani naik ke ranjang!" ancam Sungmin.

"YAH! Apa yang kau lakukan?" teriak Sungmin saat Kyuhyun dengan nekat menindihnya.

Dengan kasar Sungmin berontak dan hampir saja menendangi Kyuhyun kalau saja pria dengan seringai mengerikan itu tidak mengunci pergerakan tangan dan kaki Sungmin.

"Kau gila! Lepaskan aku!" bentak Sungmin sambil menggeliat-geliat mencoba melepaskan diri dari himpitan tubuh Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun hanya diam sambil tetap menahan kedua tangan Sungmin di atas kepalanya. Sementara tubuhnya terus menghimpit tubuh Sungmin agar namja aegyo itu tidak bisa bergerak bebas. Dia masih saja menatap lekat wajah 'istri'nya yang ternyata begitu terlihat sangat manis. Dia bisa melihat dari dekat pesona dari pancaran mata indah milik Sungmin. Bibirnya yang begitu terlihat memikat. Lalu jangan lupakan leher putih menggoda yang seperti berteriak pada Kyuhyun minta ditandai. Oh, Kyuhyun sampai menelan ludah melihat pemandangan indah itu.

Menyadari posisi mereka yang begitu dekat, entah kenapa membuat wajah Sungmin sedikit merona merah. Dia tidak pernah berada dalam posisi seintim ini dengan siapa pun. Bahkan dengan Donghae sekali pun. Karena itulah meski dia sangat marah dan tidak suka dengan sikap kyuhyun yang tiba-tiba menindihnya, dia tetap tidak bisa menyembunyikan wajah merahnya.

"Ada apa dengan wajahmu?" goda Kyuhyun. Dia terkikik geli melihat rona pink yang menghiasi pipi 'istri'nya.

"Haishh! Lepaskan aku, Cho Kyuhyun! Atau aku akan berteriak!" dari pada menjawab pertanyaan Kyuhyun yang menurut Sungmin begitu tidak penting, dia lebih memilih melakukan pemberontakan lagi untuk melepaskan diri dari namja evil itu.

Kyuhyun tertawa mendengarnya.

"Kau bodoh ya, Sungmin-ssi? Aku 'kan suamimu, dan ini bulan madu kita. Aku bebas melakukan apa saja denganmu,"

Sungmin membelalakan matanya. Tak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja dia dengar. Jantungnya berdegup kencang saat Kyuhyun mendekatkan wajahnya ke telinga kirinya. Tangannya terasa kaku. Raut wajah ketakutan terlihat di wajah Sungmin.

"Tapi sayang sekali, aku tidak tertarik dengan tubuhmu," bisik Kyuhyun yang diakhiri dengan tawa lepas sambil turun dari ranjang. Dia masih saja tertawa melihat wajah Sungmin yang terlihat seperti seorang perawan desa yang akan diperkosa. Sungguh lucu menurutnya.

Sungmin mengepalkan telapak tangannya. Dia bangun dan menatap Kyuhyun dengan tatapan horor. Dia benar-benar merasa kesal dipermainkan seperti ini.

"Brengsek kau, Cho Kyuhyun!" dengan brutal Sungmin melempari Kyuhyun dengan bantal, guling, selimut, dan berbagai benda di sekitarnya yang bisa dia jangkau.

Tawa Kyuhyun belum berhenti. Dia masih saja tertawa sambil masuk ke kamar mandi agar tidak terkena amukan dari Sungmin.

"Kau tahu, tadi wajahmu itu lucu sekali. Apa kau pikir aku akan memperkosamu? Hahaha...," goda Kyuhyun dari dalam kamar mandi. Kemudian hanya dibalas oleh Sungmin dengan lemparan sebuah sepatu yang mengenai pintu kamar mandi dengan suara begitu keras.

"Stupid Cho!" gumam Sungmin sambil keluar dari kamar hotel dengan wajah kesal.

===000===

Kyuhyun masih saja tersenyum jika mengingat betapa asiknya menggoda Sungmin. Dia masih berada di dalam kamar mandi saat mendengar bunyi pintu yang dibanting. Sepertinya Sungmin keluar dari kamar. Kyuhyun kembali menyeringai dan menatap tubuh bagian bawahnya yang terasa membesar dan mengeras pasca memandangi Sungmin tadi. Karna itulah begitu tadi dia merasa sesuatu di tubuhnya yang mulai terbangun, dia langsung beranjak dari ranjang dan berhenti menggoda Sungmin sebelum Sungmin menyadari kalau dia mulai tertarik pada tubuh namja manis itu.

Namun hanya satu keinginan Kyuhyun sekarang; menjamah tubuh sexy milik Sungmin. Dia berpikir, sepertinya akan menarik jika dia bisa mencicipi tubuh menggoda itu. Kini sebuah rencana licik terlintas di otaknya.

**TBC**

**===000===**

Bagaimana menurut kalian? Mian kalau konfliknya belum muncul. Saya akan lebih berusaha membuat ceritanya lebih berkembang. ^_^  
>Next chapter akan lebih panjang.<p>

Sebenarnya saya berencana update dua hari setelah chapter pertama publish. Tapi terjadi kesalahan yang membuat saya harus meng-edit ulang. :'( Akhirnya baru sekarang bisa update. ^^

**Special Thanks to :**

**rainy hearT, YuyaLoveSungmin, ndok, widiwMin, Yuera Kichito Akihime, Nakazawa Ayumu, Cocondul sukayaoi, mami jujue, Kazama Yume, Fishy Pumpkins, Sung Hye Ah, itakyuu lover, Rima KyuMin Elf, eLizxie Aire, mako47117, Myblackfairy, dianay, Meiryu, Jewel LeeAihara**

No silent reader please... ^^  
>Mind to review?<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

**Falling for you**

By. Lee HyeRi

.

Disclaimer : Semua chara disini milik Tuhan YME dan milik diri mereka masing-masing.

Rated : M

Main pairing : KyuMin (Kyuhyun x Sungmin)

Genre : Romance, Hurt/comfort

Summary : UPDATE CH.3! "Untuk apa aku bersikap sebagai seorang menantu di keluargamu kalau aku tidak menginginkannya?" aku sedikit berteriak saat mengatakannya. "Kau egois, Kyuhyun-ssi."

KyuMin slight HaeMin. WARNING: Yaoi, MPREG.

.

Annyeong~~

Saya membawa chapter 3

Hehe... happy reading...

**But, Warning inside!** ^^

===000===

**Chapter 3**

Kyuhyun baru saja terbangun dari tidurnya saat menyadari bahwa hari sudah pagi. Perlu beberapa detik baginya untuk benar-benar tersadar dari rasa kantuknya. Dia terdiam sejenak. Teringat bahwa semalam setelah Sungmin keluar dari kamar, dia belum melihat sosok Sungmin lagi sejak saat itu. Perasaan khawatir tiba-tiba saja meruak dalam dadanya. Tidak seharusnya dia tidur dengan nyenyak sementara Sungmin entah pergi kemana. Bagaimana kalau ada orang yang mencelakai Sungmin? Bagaimana kalau ada yang berbuat jahat padanya? Berbagai pertanyaan bermunculan dalam benak Kyuhyun.

Buru-buru dia bangun dari tempat tidur dan menatap sekitar kamar yang begitu luas itu. Ditatapnya setiap sudut kamar. Dia tersenyum lega saat melihat Sungmin yang tertidur dengan nyenyak di atas sofa. Didekatinya sosok namja yang sedang tertidur itu. Entah apa yang Kyuhyun pikirkan saat itu sampai dengan nekatnya dia mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Sungmin. Sekali lagi dia harus mengakui kalau Lee Sungmin memang sangat manis. Cukup lama dia mengamati wajah Sungmin dari dekat. Sampai ketika secara tidak sadar Kyuhyun makin mendekatkan wajahnya dan mencium pelan pipi kanan namja manis itu.

Merasakan ada sentuhan ringan di pipinya, Sungmin pun mulai terbangun. Matanya terbuka separuh untuk melihat apa yang baru saja terjadi. Cukup jelas baginya untuk melihat wajah Kyuhyun yang begitu dekat dengannya. Kesadarannya langsung pulih meski baru saja bangun tidur. Matanya membulat karena terkejut.

"Ya! Apa yang kau lakukan?" teriak Sungmin sambil mendorong tubuh Kyuhyun untuk menjauh.

"Aku hanya membangunkanmu," jawab Kyuhyun dengan santainya.

Sungmin makin menatap Kyuhyun dengan kesal. Dia masih bisa merasakan sentuhan ringan di pipinya. Sentuhan itu begitu terasa nyata. Namun dia juga berpikir mungkin itu hanya perasaannya saja. Bisa jadi itu hanya sebuah mimpi.

"Semalam kau dari mana?" tanya Kyuhyun untuk mengalihkan pembicaraan. Dirinya juga agak terkejut dengan apa yang baru saja dia lakukan. Mencium pipi Sungmin sungguh bukan rencananya. Itu sesuatu yang refleks dia lakukan tanpa sadar saat menatap wajah Sungmin.

"Bukan urusanmu," jawab Sungmin sambil beranjak menuju kamar mandi. Tidak dipedulikannya Kyuhyun yang terlihat tidak suka dengan jawaban Sungmin. Terlihat sekali dia masih kesal dengan perlakuan Kyuhyun semalam.

Dengan cepat Kyuhyun menahan lengan Sungmin sebelum namja itu masuk ke kamar mandi.

"Kau masih marah padaku?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Aku tidak suka dengan cara bercandamu, Cho!" ucap Sungmin sambil menghempaskan tangan Kyuhyun yang memegangi lengannya. Sekali lagi tak dipedulikannya tatapan tidak suka dari Kyuhyun, Sungmin langsung melangkah masuk dan menutup pintu kamar mandinya.

Sementara itu Kyuhyun hanya mendecih pelan setelah menerima sikap dingin dari Sungmin. Sebelumnya tidak pernah ada seseorang yang berani bersikap seperti itu padanya. Kyuhyun yang memang memiliki harga diri yang begitu tinggi, tentu saja merasa direndahkan dengan sikap Sungmin. Terlebih lagi Sungmin hanya berstatus sebagai pegawai di perusahaannya, sementara dia adalah calon pewaris perusahaan. Jelas dengan status sosial yang seperti itu, Kyuhyun makin merasa kesal dengan sikap Sungmin yang semakin berani padanya.

Lee Sungmin baru saja membuat keputusan yang salah karena berani membuat seorang Cho Kyuhyun yang pemarah itu kesal. Kini Kyuhyun tersenyum penuh arti mengingat sebuah rencana yang ingin dia lakukan untuk membalas sikap Sungmin padanya.

===000===

"Untuk apa kita kemari?" tanya Sungmin dengan nada kesal.

Seharian ini dia terus berkeliling Pulau Jeju bersama Kyuhyun. Dia sudah cukup lelah berkeliling, namun Kyuhyun malah mengajaknya mampir di sebuah bar yang terlihat begitu ramai. Sungmin sudah berusaha untuk menolak, tapi bukan Cho Kyuhyun namanya kalau tidak bisa memaksa orang untuk menurutinya. Lagi, Sungmin hanya bisa mengumpat dalam hati untuk hari-hari menyebalkannya di Pulau Jeju. Terlebih lagi dia tidak bisa menghubungi ponsel Donghae sejak tadi pagi. Hal itu semakin membuat suasana hatinya bertambah buruk.

Kyuhyun bukannya tidak menyadari suasana hati Sungmin yang terlihat sangat buruk. Dia hanya tidak ingin peduli dengan apapun itu. Baginya sekarang hanya ada satu hal yang harus dia pikirkan baik-baik; rencana membuat Lee Sungmin mendesah dibawah tubuhnya. Sebuah seringai kembali terlihat di wajah evilnya saat dia mengingat apa saja yang sudah dia persiapkan untuk merealisasikan tujuannya.

"Aku tahu suasana hatimu sedang buruk. Sepertinya ini tempat yang bagus untuk menghilangkan kejenuhanmu," Kyuhyun tersenyum sambil menuangkan wine pada gelas di depan Sungmin.

"Tapi aku tidak mau mabuk," kata Sungmin sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya.

Kyuhyun kembali tersenyum penuh arti melihat bibir Sungmin yang begitu menggodanya.

"Aku tidak menyuruhmu mabuk, Min. Kita hanya minum-minum saja. Ayolah," bujuk Kyuhyun sambil menyuruh Sungmin untuk meminum wine yang tadi dituangkan olehnya.

"Baiklah, hanya sedikit saja," ucap Sungmin dengan ragu.

Kyuhyun hanya bisa berteriak dalam hati ketika Sungmin meminum wine yang diberikannya. Sebentar lagi rencanya berhasil.

===000===

"Nghh~" gumam Sungmin saat Kyuhyun merebahkannya di ranjang kamar mereka. Cukup sulit bagi Kyuhyun untuk membawa pulang Sungmin dengan keadaan mabuk seperti itu.

"Kyuhyun-ah..." ucap Sungmin dengan nada yang begitu menggoda.

"Hm?" balas Kyuhyun sambil berusaha melepas kedua sepatu Sungmin.

"Kyuuuu~" sekali lagi Sungmin memanggilnya dengan nada manja.

Kyuhyun sedikit kaget melihat sikap Sungmin yang tiba-tiba menjadi super aegyo. Matanya mengerjap tidak percaya melihat Sungmin yang berubah sikap menjadi manja kepadanya.

"Kyuuu~ sepertinya.. nghh... aku mabuk," kata Sungmin sambil tersenyum manis. Dia begitu terlihat sangat manis meski matanya setengah terpejam karena pengaruh alkohol dalam tubuhnya. Sepertinya Sungmin sudah benar-benar mabuk.

Sementara itu Kyuhyun duduk di pinggir ranjang sambil menatap intens pada Sungmin tanpa bisa berkata apapun. Dia masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja dilihatnya. Lee Sungmin yang mendadak menjadi super aegyo begitu mengejutkannya.

"Kyuuu... ahh.. a-apa aku... jelek?" tanya Sungmin sambil mengerjapkan matanya. Sungguh dia terlihat begitu polos saat bertanya seperti itu. Dan... Oh, Lee Sungmin, kau itu bodoh atau apa? Tentu saja kau adalah makhluk yang begitu indah. Bahkan Kyuhyun pun mengakui itu sekarang.

"Kau tampan, Min. Bahkan kau begitu terlihat cantik sekarang," jawab Kyuhyun sambil mengelus pelan pipi kiri Sungmin dengan ibu jarinya.

Sungmin mengerucutkan bibirnya sambil menatap tidak percaya pada kata-kata Kyuhyun.

"Nghhh~ Kyu bohong! Hae bilang... aku jelek saat mabuk," Sungmin merajuk seperti anak kecil. Begitu menggemaskannya sampai orang yang melihatnya pun pasti ingin mencubitnya karena gemas. Namun berbeda dengan Kyuhyun, sikap Sungmin yang seperti itu justru membuatnya semakin tak tahan untuk menyentuh namja yang sedang mabuk itu.

Donghae memang sering kali mengatakan pada Sungmin kalau namja manis itu terlihat sangat jelek saat mabuk. Bukan karena Sungmin memang benar-benar terlihat jelek, hanya saja Donghae tidak ingin Sungmin sembarangan mabuk di depan orang lain. Donghae tahu benar kalau Sungmin akan terlihat sangat manis dan menjadi manja jika dia sedang mabuk. Dia sampai harus berusaha begitu keras untuk tidak menyerang Sungmin saat aegyo king itu mulai bersikap manja. Sungguh Donghae tidak ingin ada orang lain yang milihat Sungmin dengan keadaan menggoda seperti itu. Karena itulah dia selalu melarang Sungmin untuk mabuk jika bersama orang lain.

Namun yang terjadi sekarang sudah terlalu terlambat. Sungmin terlalu asik menikmati wine untuk menghilangkan kepenatannya di Pulau Jeju yang berakhir dengan keadaan mabuk. Kyuhyun bukannya tidak ikut minum. Dia minum dengan porsi yang sama seperti yang diminum oleh Sungmin. Hanya saja dia bisa mentolerir kadar alkohol dalam tubuhnya yang menyebabkannya tidak mabuk meski minum wine begitu banyak.

Perlahan Kyuhyun naik keatas ranjang dan memposisikan tubuhnya diatas tubuh Sungmin tanpa menindihnya. Ditatapnya wajah manis itu dengan tatapan lapar. Oh, sungguh Cho Khuyun benar-benar tidak tahan untuk menyentuh seluruh tubuh indah itu. Perlahan Kyuhyun mendekatkan wajahnya pada lekukan leher kanan Sungmin. Menghirup dalam-dalam aroma khas Sungmin dan mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga kanan namja aegyo itu.

"Kau cantik, Min," bisik Kyuhyun sambil menggigit pelan daun telinga Sungmin.

"Nghh~ geli kyu," ucap Sungmin sambil berusaha menyingkirkan tubuh Kyuhyun yang menghimpitnya. Namun sia-sia. Tenaganya seolah terserap habis. Tubuhnya lemas karena pengaruh alkohol yang semakin membuatnya tidak sepenuhnya sadar.

Kyuhyun semakin mengerjai telinga Sungmin dengan ciuman, gigitan, dan jilatan yang membuat sungmin harus menggelinjang geli menerima sensasi yang diberikan oleh Kyuhyun.

"Ahh.. Kyu... apa 'sih?... iihh, minggir.. nghh..." kata Sungmin di sela-sela desahannya ketika Kyuhyun mengecupi beberapa titik di leher putihnya. Sesekali Sungmin masih terus saja berusaha menyingkirkan tubuh Kyuhyun darinya meski tangannya sudah terasa lemas.

Kyuhyun semakin tidak peduli dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh Sungmin. Dia sudah terlalu tidak sabar untuk menikmati tubuh itu. Sebuah seringai menghiasi wajahnya ketika dia menahan kedua tangan Sungmin agar tidak bisa mengganggunya. Dilumatnya bibir Sungmin dengan kasar. Dibawanya Sungmin ke dalam sebuah ciuman panjang yang begitu menuntut dan basah.

"Nhmm.. nghh mmm..." Sungmin bukannya tidak melawan, dia menggelengkan kepalanya kesana kemari untuk menghindari ciuman Kyuhyun. Namun yang dilakukannya sia-sia. Tenaganya sudah terlalu terkuras. Seharian berkeliling Pulau Jeju bersama Kyuhyun saja sudah membuah dia kelelahan. Terlebih lagi dia sekarang dalam keadaan tidak sepenuhnya sadar karena pengaruh alkohol. Dia hanya bisa berteriak dalam hati agar sesuatu yang buruk tidak menimpanya.

"Ahh... nghh.." desah Sungmin saat Kyuhyun memilin pelan kedua tonjolan di dada Sungmin dari balik kemejanya.

Dengan tidak sabar, Kyuhyun menarik kemeja itu sampai semua kancingnya terlepas. Dia sudah tidak mau menghabiskan banyak waktu untuk melepas kancingnya satu per satu.

Kini tubuh bagian atas Sungmin sudah tersaji di depannya. Tubuh putih nan mulus itu begitu terlihat nikmat untuk dinikmati. Lagi, sebuah seringai yang mengisyaratkan sebuah wajah kemenangan terlihat di wajah Kyuhyun. Dia sudah sangat tidak sabar untuk bisa merasakannya.

===000===

"Ahh... Hae... mmhh.. Hae..." desah Sungmin saat Kyuhyun bergerak keluar masuk tubuhnya. Sungmin sudah tidak sadar dengan apa yang ada di hadapannya. Dia sudah tidak bisa berpikir apapun. Dia hanya bisa merasakan kalau dia sedang berada dalam sebuah kenikmatan yang begitu menggelora. Tubuhnya terasa begitu panas dan menginginkan sentuhan-sentuhan yang lebih. Dia terus menginginkan lebih.

Kyuhyun hanya mendecih pelan mendengar sebuah nama yang didesahkan oleh Sungmin. Kedua tangan Kyuhyun menangkup kedua pipi Sungmin. Ditatapnya wajah Sungmin yang begitu terlihat seperti seseorang yang berada dalam sebuah kenikmatan yang begitu hebat.

"Kyuhyun, Min. Kau sedang bercinta dengan suamimu,"bisik Kyuhyun di telinga Sungmin.

"Ngahhh... ahh..." Sungmin hanya bisa mendesah semakin keras saat merasakan Kyuhyun menggerakan kenjantanannya semakin cepat dan kasar.

Namun tiba-tiba Kyuhyun menghentikan gerakannya. Dia hanya terdiam menatap Sungmin. Ada sesuatu yang baru dia sadari. Apa dia baru saja mengatakan kata 'bercinta'? Bukan... Itu salah. Kyuhyun tidak pernah melakukan seks dengan sebuah perasaan yang menurutnya sangat konyol itu.

Sekali lagi dia mendecih pelan sambil kembali berbisik di telinga Sungmin.

"Kita hanya melakukan seks, Min. Aku hanya ingin menikmati tubuh sexy-mu," bisik Kyuhyun yang entah Sungmin dengar atau tidak.

Sungmin sudah terlalu tidak sadar untuk mencerna sebuah kalimat. Keinginannya hanya satu sekarang. Dia butuh pelepasan. Dia ingin mencapai klimaks secepatnya.

"Ahh... nghh.. Kyu..." Sungmin menggeliatkan tubuhnya untuk membuat kejantanan Kyuhyun bergesekan dengan dinding rektumnya. Dia sudah tidak sabar untuk mengeluarkan isi testisnya. Sungmin sudah merasa tersiksa karena kenikmatan yang dia rasakan tiba-tiba berhenti.

Mengerti maksud dari Sungmin, Kyuhyun pun melanjutkan apa yang tadi sempat terhenti.

"All right, Min. Let's have sex. I'll make you can't walk for a whole week," kata Kyuhyun dengan seringai mesumnya.

===000===

Sebuah lagu yang begitu familiar di telinga Sungmin membangunkannya dari tidur yang begitu melelahkan. Lagu tersebut berasal dari ponselnya yang berdering menandakan ada telepon masuk. Sungmin berusaha menghilangkan rasa kantuknya dan berniat bagun dari tempat tidur sebelum rasa sakit, perih, dan nyeri begitu terasa di tubuh bagian bawahnya. Sungmin membelalakan matanya setengah terkejut. Lubang bagian bawahnya terasa seperti terbakar dan nyerinya sangat terasa. Rasa terkejutnya bertambah berkali lipat saat melihat Kyuhyun tertidur di sampingnya. Mereka berdua masih dalam keadaan naked dan bau sperma masih menyeruak di sekitar kamar. Sungmin bukan anak kecil yang tidak mengerti apa maksud dari semua kondisi ini. Dia bahkan masih bisa merasakan berapa kali Kyuhyun memasuki tubuhnya. Dadanya berdegup kencang menyadari bahwa dia telah berbuat sesuatu yang salah dengan Kyuhyun. Dia ingin menangis dan berteriak, namun dia masih bisa berusaha untuk menahan dirinya.

Perlahan Sungmin beranjak dari ranjang menuju tempat ponselnya berada karena semenjak tadi ponselnya terus berdering. Tak dihiraukannya rasa sakit yang begitu terasa di bagian bawahnya. Dia berjalan tertatih-tatih menuju sofa. Diambilnya ponsel berwarna pink itu sambil mendudukan dirinya dengan hati-hati di atas sofa.

"Akh!" rasa nyeri itu kembali terasa saat duduk.

Sungmin hanya bisa memejamkan matanya untuk menahan rasa sakitnya. Tetapi begitu Sungmin membuka matanya dan melihat siapa yang menelponnya, dia tidak bisa menahan untuk tidak menangis. Donghae menelponnya. Sungmin tidak tahu dia harus mengatakan apa pada kekasihnya. Dia merasa sudah mengkhianati Donghae. Berbagai perasaan berkecamuk dalam hatinya. Dia begitu bingung harus bagaimana. Dengan perasaan gundah dan terluka, dia mematikan ponselnya tanpa menjawab telepon dari Donghae.

Sungmin segera merapikan diri dan menata kopernya dengan gugup. Dia ingin pergi dari kamar ini sebelum Kyuhyu bangun. Dia tidak ingin bertemu dengan Kyuhyun ataupun Donghae. Dia masih cukup syok karena baru saja menyerahkan ke'_virgin'_annya pada orang yang salah.

====000====

Sudah tiga hari Sungmin tidak keluar dari kamarnya. Orang tuanya sudah berulang kali membujuknya untuk keluar, namun Sungmin selalu menolak dan bilang tidak ingin diganggu. Sungmin bahkan mematikan ponselnya agar tidak ada yang bisa menghubunginya. Dia benar-benar tidak ingin bertemu dengan siapapun sekarang. Dia tidak ingin ada orang yang mengungkit tentang apa yang terjadi di Pulau Jeju.

Tubuhnya memang terasa lapar. Beruntung ada makanan kecil di kamarnya. Dia hanya memakan itu tiga hari ini. Rasanya hatinya begitu sakit menerima kanyataan seperti ini. Rasa sakit dibagian bawah tubuhnya tidak ada apa-apanya jika dibandingkan dengan rasa sakit di hantinya. Dia benar-benar takut kehilangan Donghae. Setelah apa yang terjadi ini, apa Donghae masih bisa menerima keadaannya yang telah terjamah oleh orang lain?

"Cho Kyuhyun, kau benar-benar brengsek!" umpatnya berkali-kali.

.

.

.

"Minnie chagi, ada tamu untukmu. Eomma mohon kau keluar. Kakeknya Kyuhyun datang mencarimu," ucap Nyonya Lee dari balik pintu kamar Sungmin.

Mata Sungmin membulat. Begitu kagetnya dia mendengar kakeknya Kyuhyun datang ke rumahnya. Kakek itu, dia adalah penyebab pernikahannya dengan Kyuhyun. Untuk apa dia datang untuk mencari Sungmin?

"Iya, Eomma. Aku siap-siap sebentar," kata Sungmin lirih sambil beranjak untuk berganti baju.

===000===

"Tuan muda, ini gawat!" kata seorang pelayan keluarga Cho dengan nada gusar.

"Memangnya ada apa?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan malas dari balik layar komputernya. Pandangannya masih terpaku pada game yang sedang dimainkan olehnya.

"Kakek Anda! Hari ini dia datang ke rumah Sungmin-ssi,"

"Apa? Haishh, kakek tua itu! Segera siapkan mobil, aku akan ke sana secepatnya,"

.

.

.

"Eomma, mana Sungmin?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan terburu-buru saat melihat ibu mertuanya sedang menyiram bunga di halaman rumah keluarga Lee.

"Dia baru saja pergi dengan kakekmu. Ada apa dengan Minnie, Kyuhyun-ah? Kau bertengkar dengannya?"

Kyuhyun terdiam mendengar pertanyaan dari ibu mertuanya itu. Apa yang harus dia katakan? Mengatakan bahwa tiga hari yang lalu dia telah meniduri Sungmin? Haha... konyol, tentu saja seks adalah hal yang wajar bagi sepasang pengantin yang telah menikah. Namun lain halnya dengan pernikahan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin yang terjadi karena sebuah konspirasi kecil dibalik semua itu. Agaknya Kyuhyun sudah keterlaluan karena dengan seenaknya meniduri Lee Sungmin.

"Bagaimana keadaannya sekarang?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan sedikit ragu.

"Dia sudah terlihat lebih baik. Aku begitu khawatir pada putraku. Apa yang terjadi di Pulau Jeju sampai dia terlihat seperti itu?" sekali lagi Nyonya Lee mencoba mencari tahu kenapa putranya begitu terlihat terluka tiga hari ini.

"Maafkan aku, Eomma. Kami hanya ada sedikit salah paham. Eomma tenang saja, aku akan segera menyelesaikannya," kata Kyuhyun sambil menatap Nyonya Lee dengan pandangan bersalah.

"Apapun masalahnya, Eomma hanya bisa berharap kalian secepatnya berbaikan," Nyonya Lee menepuk pelan bahu kiri Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum.

Kyuhyun hanya bisa mengangguk untuk meresponnya. Entah kenapa kini ada perasaan tidak nyaman dalam hatinya. Dia merasa sudah keterlaluan dengan pernikahan pura-pura ini. Melihat bagaimana baiknya keluarga Sungmin memperlakukannya, dia merasa bahwa tidak seharusnya dia merencanakan semua itu. Kyuhyun bahkan tidak bisa membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi jika keluarganya maupun keluarga Sungmin tahu bahwa semua ini hanya sebuah kepalsuan.

"Aku harus pergi. Apa kakek mengatakan kemana dia dan Sungmin pergi?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Kalau tidak salah, kakekmu bilang, dia ingin membawa Minnie ke rumah utama keluarga Cho,"

"Baiklah Eomma, trima kasih. Aku pergi dulu,"

===000===

"Mana Sungmin?" tanya Kyuhyun pada pelayan yang membukakan pintu rumah utama keluarga Cho.

"Dia di taman belakang, bersama Tuan Besar," jawab pelayan itu dengan sedikit katakutan.

Kyuhyun buru-buru melangkah menuju taman belakang. Dia takut kakeknya itu akan memarahi atau bahkan mengancam Sungmin.

"Kakek!" panggil Kyuhyun dengan sedikit berteriak.

Seorang kakek tua yang menggunakan setelan jas berwarna putih itu menengok dan menatap Kyuhyun. Kakek itu sedang duduk di bangku taman bersama Sungmin.

"Ah, cucuku yang kurang ajar sudah datang," kata si kakek dengan wajah malas.

"Ada perlu apa kakek dengan Sungmin sampai harus membawanya kemari?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan nada tidak suka.

"Ya! Dimana sopan santunmu? Aku hanya mengobrol dengan cucuku yang manis ini," kakek itu berdiri dan menatap Kyuhyun dengan pandangan kesal.

"Benarkah? Min, apa kakek tua itu baru saja memarahimu?" tanya Kyuhyun pada Sungmin. Sungmin hanya memutar bola matanya untuk menanggapi pertanyaan Kyuhyun. Terlihat sekali kalau Sungmin sangat malas untuk menatap wajah suaminya itu.

"Dasar cucu kurang ajar! Beraninya kau berkata seperti itu!" kakek itu mengambil tongkat berjalannya dan berniat memukulkannya pada Kyuhyun.

"Aduh, aw.. maaf kek... aw.." Kyuhyun menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan kepalanya untuk menangkis tongkat kakek yang akan dipukul-pukulkan padanya.

"Aku harusnya menghajarmu sampai kau mati! Beraninya kau membuat Minnie menangis!" kakek tua itu menurunkan tongkatnya. Dia kembali duduk dan mengatur nafasnya yang sedikit tersengal karena emosi. Terlihat seorang pelayan yang berlari membawakannya segelas air putih hangat.

"Bahkan kau membuatnya pulang sendirian ke rumah orang tuanya! Memalukan! Aku menyuruhmu menikahinya bukan untuk bersikap tidak bertanggung jawab seperti itu!" sekali lagi kakek itu memarahi Kyuhyun dengan mengacung-acungkan tongkatnya ke arah Kyuhyun.

"Apa yang telah kau lakukan pada Minnie sampai dia kembali ke rumah orang tuanya, hah?"  
>kakek itu kembali menghela nafas dan mengambil air yang dibawakan oleh pelayan tadi. Kesehatannya selama ini memang kurang baik. Terlebih lagi dia sering emosi melihat kelakuan Kyuhyun yang selalu seenaknya sendiri. Dia bukannya membenci Kyuhyun. Dia melakukan semua itu karena dia begitu menyayangi cucu satu-satunya itu. Namun beginilah cara dia menunjukan rasa sayangnya. Dia tidak ingin memanjakan Kyuhyun seperti yang dilakukan oleh orang tua Kyuhyun.<p>

"Kakek, sudahlah. Aku tidak apa-apa. Kami akan segera menyelesaikan masalah kami," kata Sungmin sambil menenangkan kakek itu.

"Kau lihat itu, Cho Kyuhyun? Cucuku ini benar-benar baik hati. Kalau dia tidak mecegahku, kau pasti sudah ku pukul sampai mati!"

Kyuhyun hanya mendecih mendengar kakeknya mengatakan hal itu.

"Sudah ya, kakek istirahat saja. Aku benar-benar tidak apa-apa," kata Sungmin sambil beranjak dari duduknya.

"Baiklah. Tapi, Minnie... pikirkan baik-baik apa yang kita bicarakan tadi ya,"

Sungmin hanya mengangguk sambil tersenyum.

===000===

"Min," panggil Kyuhyun setelah mereka berdua keluar dari mobil Kyuhyun. Kini mereka berdua berada di halaman parkir rumah keluarga Cho. Rumah yang di tempati Kyuhyun dan orang tuanya. Sungmin tidak menghiraukan panggilan dari Kyuhyun. Dia terus melangkah menuju rumah sebelum tangan Kyuhyun menahan lengannya.

"Jangan sentuh aku, brengsek!" dengan kasar Sungmin menghempaskan tangan Kyuhyun yang menahannya.

"Kau masih marah karena kejadian malam itu? kita berdua mabuk, Min. Aku juga tidak menyangka kita akhirnya berbuat seperti itu," kali ini Kyuhyun melakukan pembelaan atas kejadian di Pulau Jeju. Jelas itu sebuah kebohongan, Kyuhyun memang sudah merencanakan untuk meniduri Sungmin.

"Simpan alasanmu, Cho! Semua tidak akan terjadi kalau kau tidak mengajakku ke bar! Brengsek!" Sungmin agak meninggikan suaranya. Dia tidak tahan untuk memaki laki-laki yang ada dihadapannya itu.

"Kenapa? Kau 'kan 'istri'ku, wajar kalau kau melayaniku," dengan santainya Kyuhyun mengatakan itu.

Sungmin mendecih pelan dan menggeleng tidak percaya menatap Kyuhyun.

"Apa kepalamu terbentur? Atau kau sudah mulai tidak waras? Dengar, Cho, sepertinya kau sudah lupa dengan isi perjanjian kita," sindir Sungmin dengan raut wajah yang begitu terlihat menahan emosi.

"Itu hanya perjanjian awal, Min. Kita sama-sama lupa memasukan tentang seks di perjanjian itu," lagi, Kyuhyun berusaha membela diri.

Sungmin terdiam dan menghela nafas pelan. Ditatapnya Kyuhyun dengan raut wajah kecewa.

"Perjanjian itu menandakan adanya sebuah pernikahan palsu. Dan seharusnya tidak ada seks untuk pernikahan palsu!" ucap Sungmin dengan tegas.

Dia pergi meninggalkan Kyuhyun setelah mengatakan itu. Dengan langkah cepat dia masuk ke dalam rumah milik keluaraga Cho.

Kyuhyun masih terdiam di luar rumah. Dia masih terkejut dengan kata-kata Sungmin. Dia akui Sungmin memang benar. Kini kata-kata itu terus menggema di pikirannya.

'_**Seharusnya tidak ada seks untuk pernikahan palsu,'**_

===000===

**TBC**

Hollaaa~  
>Bagaimana dengan chapter ini? Apa ceritanya sudah mulai berkembang? Ah, saya begitu bersemangat saat menulisnya. Tapi saya tidak begitu niat saat melakukan pengeditan. Sorry for typo~ :D<p>

Btw, thanks for review~

Saya begitu senang membacanya. :)

.

.

And this chapter special for my reviewers:

**jung hana cassie, ndok, hie, YuyaLoveSungmin, , widiwMin, mami jujue, rainy hearT, minnieGalz, Sung Hye Ah, eLizxie Aire, cho hyun ae, , park soohee, Cocondul sukayaoi, Rima KyuMin Elf, Myblackfairy, hyugi lee, White Lucifer, iraira, mako47117, SteffanyChoi , AmyKyuMinElf, BembiELF**

.

.

Thanks for RnR.

No CoPas, Please.

Mind to review? :D


	4. Chapter 4

**Falling for you**

By. Lee HyeRi

.

Disclaimer : Semua chara disini milik Tuhan YME dan milik diri mereka masing-masing.

Rated : M

Main pairing : KyuMin (Kyuhyun x Sungmin)

Genre : Romance, Hurt/comfort

Summary : UPDATE CH.4! "Kau masih marah karena kejadian malam itu? kita berdua mabuk, Min. Aku juga tidak menyangka kita akhirnya berbuat seperti itu," kali ini Kyuhyun melakukan pembelaan atas kejadian di Pulau Jeju. "Seharusnya tidak ada seks untuk pernikahan palsu," KyuMin slight HaeMin. WARNING: Yaoi, MPREG.

.

Hey... ^_^  
>saya kembali membawa chapter 4.<p>

Meski sudah telat, mumpung masih awal Januari, saya masih ingin bilang "HAPPY NEW YEAR"

===000===

Sungmin terdiam di sebuah kamar yang kini dia tempati bersama Kyuhyun. Menghela nafas pelan, dia duduk di pinggir ranjang untuk menenangkan dirinya setelah beberapa saat yang lalu dia sedikit berargumen dengan Kyuhyun di depan rumah.

Entah sekarang Kyuhyun berada dimana. Sudah cukup lama sejak Sungmin meninggalkannya sendirian di depan rumah. Namun sepertinya Kyuhyun tidak menyusul Sungmin ke kamar. Mungkin dia pergi ke suatu tempat untuk menenangkan dirinya.

Sekali lagi, Sungmin menghela nafas. Dia masih ingat jelas apa yang dikatakan kakeknya Kyuhyun padanya. Sungmin tahu kakek itu tidak bodoh. Kakek tua itu cukup peka untuk melihat kejanggalan pernikahan Sungmin dengan cucunya. Dan itu cukup membuat Sungmin begitu gelisah.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Flashback**_

_**Sungmin POV**_

"Kau tidak perlu takut padaku, Sungminnie. Sejak kau kecil, aku sudah begitu menyayangimu seperti cucuku sendiri," kata kakek sambil mengacak pelan rambutku.

Aku menatap kakek dengan pandangan bingung. Sejak aku kecil? Apa kakek itu mengenalku sejak lama? Aku dan keluargaku tidak merasa punya hubungan dekat dengan keluarga Cho. Lalu kenapa kakek sepertinya sudah mengenalku sejak lama?

"Begitu bahagianya aku saat mendengar kau bersedia menikah dengan cucuku. Tapi sepertinya... kalian berdua menyembunyikan sesuatu dari kami semua,"

Aku sedikit tersentak mendengar penuturan kakek padaku. Namun aku tetap terdiam. Aku tidak ingin mengacaukan rencana Kyuhyun meski aku sendiri sebenarnya tidak ingin terlibat dengan semua hal itu.

"Kau tidak perlu terkejut begitu. Sejak awal aku sudah merasa ada yang aneh dengan pernikahan kalian. Karena itulah aku menyuruh Sooman-sshi untuk mengikuti kalian selama berada Pulau Jeju," kakek itu terdiam sebentar dan berbisik pada seorang pelayan, sepertinya menyuruh pelayan itu untuk membawakannya sesuatu.

Aku masih terdiam dan sedikit menyandarkan punggungku pada bangku taman di halaman belakang rumah utama keluarga Cho.

"Kau tahu, begitu khawatirnya aku saat Sooman-sshi memberitahuku kalau kau tiba-tiba pulang sendirian ke rumah orang tuamu dengan keadaan yang tidak begitu baik. Apa yang terjadi disana? Apa Kyuhyun menyakitimu?"

Aku agak bingung untuk menjawabnya. Apa aku harus mengatakan yang sebenarnya? Tapi Kyuhyun akan...

"Aku tidak apa-apa, Kek. Hanya ada sedikit pertengkaran dengannya. Bukan masalah besar," aku berusaha tersenyum tulus saat mengatakannya.

Entah apa yang terjadi padaku. Bahkan aku tidak tahu kenapa aku malah berbohong untuk melindungi Kyuhyun.

"Begitu 'kah?" tanya kakek untuk memastikan perkataanku.

Aku hanya mengangguk pasti sambil memberinya sebuah senyum.

Beberapa saat kemudian, pelayan tadi kembali sambil membawa sebuah album foto. Kakek mengambilnya dan memangku album foto berukuran besar itu sambil menyuruhku ikut melihat foto-foto di dalamnya.

"Nenek!" aku sedikit berseru saat melihat banyak foto nenekku bersama kakek Kyuhyun. Kemudian terlihat sebuah foto dimana nenekku menggendong seorang bayi dan kakek Kyuhyun juga menggendong seorang bayi. Mereka begitu terlihat bahagia. Kurasakan mataku memanas. Aku merindukan nenekku. Sangat merindukannya. Nenekku meninggal karena sebuah penyakit saat aku lulus di perguruan tinggi. Aku tidak begitu tahu jelas saat itu. Yang aku tahu keluargaku dan nenekku tidak begitu dekat karena dulu saat ayahku kecil, nenek dan kakekku bercerai. Pada saat itu ayahku memilih untuk tinggal dengan kakekku karena menurutnya neneklah yang bersalah atas perceraian mereka. Meski ayahku menyimpan rasa tidak sukanya pada nenek karena perceraian nenek dengan kakek saat ayahku kecil, nenek masih diijinkan untuk sesekali datang ke keluarga kami. Aku masih ingat jelas saat dengan penuh kasih sayang nenek menyuapiku makan sambil sesekali mengelus pelan rambutku. Saat itu, yang aku rasakan adalah neneklah orang yang paling menyayangiku lebih dari orang tuaku sendiri.

"Kau lihat. Nenekmu sedang menggendongmu. Dan aku sedang menggendong Kyuhyun. Lihat, Kyuhyun disini lebih kecil darimu. Kau memang lebih tua darinya. Sekarang kau malah terlihat lebih muda darinya," kakek sedikit tertawa saat mengatakannya. Namun ku lihat wajahnya menjadi sendu saat menatap wajah nenekku di foto itu.

"Nenekmu adalah wanita yang sangat baik. Dia sangat sempurna menurutku. Dan aku tahu dia sangat menyayangimu,"

Ku rasakan air mataku mengalir di pipiku. Aku menyekanya dengan sedikit asal-asalan. Melihat foto nenek membuatku mengingat semuanya. Mengingat bagaimana kacaunya keadaan keluargaku. Meski terlihat baik-baik saja, tapi kenyataannya tidak seperti itu. Keluargaku hidup dengan keadaan ekonomi yang lumayan sulit karena sebuah kesalahan yang mengakibatkan keluargaku harus kehilangan semua harta yang kami miliki. Aku sempat membenci ayahku atas apa yang dia perbuat pada keluargaku -bahkan pada nenek, sampai nenek meninggal tanpa sepengetahuanku. Dan aku juga masih mengingat jelas bagaimana kacaunya keadaan keluargaku saat itu. Sampai suatu hari, jika bukan karena Donghae yang menolongku untuk bekerja di perusahaan milik keluarga Cho, mungkin aku dan eomma-ku sudah hidup di jalanan.

"Aku ingin menceritakan sebuah kisah padamu, Sungminnie. Ini kisah antara seorang pria dan wanita yang telah menjalin hubungan setelah sekian lama. Kalau tidak salah selama lima tahun. Mereka hidup bahagia meski orang tua si pria tidak merestui hubungan mereka,"

Aku terdiam mendengarkan cerita kakek. Meski hatiku masih sakit mengingat kejadian dua tahun yang lalu, aku masih bisa menahan diriku untuk terlarut dalam masa laluku.

"Suatu hari saat mereka berkencan, mereka bertemu dengan seorang wanita peramal, penampilannya terlihat berantakan dan sepertinya wanita itu agak gila. Dia mengatakan pada sepasang kekasih itu kalau mereka adalah jodoh. Mereka akan hidup bahagia jika bersama. Lalu kau tahu apa tanggapan sepasang kekasih itu?"

"Menertawakannya?" tebakku.

"Hmm. Sepasang kekasih itu menertawakannya. Lalu peramal itu melanjutkan kata-katanya. Dia bilang, 'Terserah kalau kalian tidak percaya pada perkataanku. Pasangan yang berjodoh akan menderita jika berpisah.' Dan sekali lagi kedua sejoli itu tertawa dan pergi begitu saja,"

"Namun yang terjadi beberapa tahun kemudian adalah mereka berpisah. Seperti yang aku katakan, keluarga si pria menentang keras hubungan mereka. Sampai akhirnya si wanita memilih untuk pergi meninggalkan si pria karena tidak mau merusak masa depan pria itu. Mereka tidak berusaha mempertahankan hubungan mereka. Dan kata-kata peramal itu menjadi kenyataan. Kehidupan keduanya begitu menderita setelah mereka berpisah."

Entah kenapa aku sedikit familiar dengan cerita itu. Meski aku tidak tahu pasti, tapi aku merasa cerita kakek tadi ada hubungannya dengan nenekku.

"A-apa wanita itu... adalah nenekku?" tebakku ragu.

"Ya... nenekmu adalah wanita yang meninggalkanku. Kami tidak pernah bertemu karena dulu orang tuaku memindahkanku ke luar negeri. Sampai akhirnya kami berdua bertemu lagi saat kami sama-sama sudah memiliki cucu," kakek itu tersenyum miris sambil terlihat mengingat-ingat kisahnya dengan nenekku.

"Kau tahu, Sungminnie. Foto itu di ambil saat aku dan nenekmu sedang berjalan-jalan denganmu dan Kyuhyun kecil, melewati tempat-tempat yang biasa kami berdua datangi jaman dulu. Dan yang paling mengejutkan adalah, kami bertemu dengan wanita peramal yang dulu. Anehnya wanita itu tidak bertambah tua seperti aku dan nenekmu. Bahkan dia masih terlihat sama berantakannya seperti dulu."

"Benarkah? Lalu apa yang peramal itu katakan saat melihat kakek dan nenek?" tanyaku penasaran.

"Dia memperhatikan kami dengan senyum kemenangan di wajahnya. Dan kemudian dia mengatakan 'Kali ini akan terjadi pada kedua bayi itu.' Dia mengatakan seperti itu sambil menatap kedua bayi yang berada di kereta bayi yang dibawa olehku dan nenekmu. "

"Aku sedikit merinding melihatnya menatapmu dan Kyuhyun kecil. Sampai akhirnya wanita peramal itu mengatakan bahwa akan sulit untuk menyatukan kalian, dan kalian akan bernasib sama dengan aku dan nenekmu jika tidak bersama,"

"Mungkin terdengar konyol. Tetapi aku dan nenekmu merasa perlu untuk mempercayai ramalan itu. Kami tidak ingin menyesal seperti dulu. Kalian tidak boleh seperti kami, kalian berdua harus bahagia. Bahkan di saat terakhir, sebelum nenekmu meninggal, dia berbisik pelan memohon kepadaku untuk menjagamu dan membuatmu hidup bahagia bersama dengan seseorang yang tepat,"

"Kau mungkin bisa menertawakan aku dan nenekmu yang sekarang begitu percaya dengan wanita peramal itu. Kami hanya tidak ingin nasib kalian berdua sama seperti kami dengan mengantisipasinya –meski harus percaya pada ramalan konyol itu. Karena itulah dengan berbagai cara, meski harus mengancam Kyuhyun, dulu aku memaksanya untuk mendekatimu,"

"Sungminnie, kau bisa marah pada kakek setelah ini. Tapi kakek hanya meminta satu hal darimu. Cobalah untuk hidup bersama Kyuhyun untuk beberapa waktu. Kakek yakin, jika kalian benar-benar jodoh, kalian akan menyadari perasaan kalian masing-masing,"

"Setelah satu tahun, jika kau tidak merasakan perasaan apapun pada cucuku, kau boleh meninggalkannya. Aku tidak akan memaksamu untuk terus menjadi menantu keluarga Cho jika kau memang benar-benar tidak menginginkannya. Aku sudah berjanji pada nenekmu untuk membahagiakanmu. Kebahagiaanmu dan kebahagiaan cucuku adalah hal terpenting bagiku,"

Aku masih terdiam. Mencerna setiap kalimat yang dikatakan oleh kakek itu. Sekarang semuanya menjadi semakin rumit. Sungguh jauh dari apa yang aku bayangkan. Semula aku dan Kyuhyun hanya merencanakan pernikahan ini selama tiga bulan. Dari yang aku perkirakan, dalam waktu tiga bulan itu tidak akan ada hal-hal mengejutkan yang akan membuatku gelisah seperti ini.

Nyatanya tidak. Belum ada satu bulan saja, hidupku sudah begitu rumit. Semuanya begitu terlihat membingungkan bagiku.

Dan... yang paling membuatku risau adalah, satu tahun itu bukanlah waktu yang sebentar. Aku sudah berjanji pada Hae untuk memberiku waktu 3 bulan. Hanya tiga bulan, sesuai perjanjianku dan Kyuhyun. Apa yang harus aku katakan pada Donghae jika semua ini harus diperpanjang menjadi satu tahun?

"K-kakek... aku..."

"Sungmin, bisakah kau menuruti kemauan kakek tua ini? Anggaplah kau melakukan semua itu demi nenekmu,"

Aku lihat mata kakek berkaca-kaca. Sepertinya dia benar-benar mencintai nenekku. Apa yang harus aku lakukan sekarang? Aku harus jawab apa? Aku benar-benar tidak tahu harus bagaimana. Menerima hubungan pernikahan yang seperti ini selama satu tahun bukanlah hal yang mudah.

Kakek masih menunggu jawabanku saat tiba-tiba Kyuhyun datang mengganggu pembicaraanku dengan kakek. Entah kenapa aku merasa lega melihat Kyuhyun datang tepat waktu. Namun tak bisa aku pungkiri kalau aku juga masih begitu kecewa pada apa yang terjadi di Pulau Jeju. Hal itu membuatku kesal saat melihat Kyuhyun.

_**End to flashback**_

===000===

Sungmin cepat-cepat keluar dari mobil milik keluarga Cho saat mobil mewah itu berhenti di halaman parkir kantor. Sopir yang mengantar Sungmin hanya meliriknya sekilas tanpa berniat mencegah Sungmin yang terlihat begitu terburu-buru.

Sungmin ingin cepat bertemu dengan kekasihnya di hari pertama dia ke kantor pasca cuti pernikahan yang dipercepat. Semula Sungmin dan Kyuhyun dijadwalkan untuk cuti selama dua minggu. Namun kejadian di Pulau Jeju yang di luar perkiraan membuat mereka pulang lebih cepat seminggu dari yang seharusnya. Karena itulah mereka memutuskan untuk ke kantor dari pada menghabiskan seminggu hanya di rumah.

Namun sepertinya Kyuhyun sudah lebih dulu masuk ke kantor. Mungkin sejak beberapa hari yang lalu. Entahlah, Sungmin hanya menduganya saja. Karena selama berada di kamar yang sama bersama Kyuhyun di rumah Keluarga Cho, mereka sama-sama diam dan terlihat canggung satu sama lain. Hal itulah yang membuat Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk tidur di luar rumah dengan alasan pekerjaan yang begitu banyak sehingga dia lembur di kantor. Dan Sungmin juga tidak tahu pasti dimana Kyuhyun bermalam, entah itu di hotel atau benar-benar di kantor seperti alasannya. Yang jelas Sungmin merasa Kyuhyun menjauhinya karena namja tampan itu tidak ingin Sungmin merasa tidak nyaman karena berada satu ranjang dengannya.

===000===

"Hae!" Sungmin berseru saat melihat kekasih yang begitu dirindukannya baru saja memasuki ruang kerjanya.

"Minnie!" dengan buru-buru Donghae menyambar tubuh Sungmin dan memeluknya dengan begitu erat.

"Apa yang terjadi? Kenapa aku tidak bisa menghubungimu? A-apa kau sudah berniat untuk menginggalkanku?" Donghae langsung menyerang Sungmin dengan banyak pertanyaan mengenai hal yang beberapa hari ini benar-benar merisaukannya.

"H-hae..."

"Aku begitu khawatir padamu, Min. Bahkan aku sudah berpikir kalau Cho sialan itu sudah merebutmu dariku. Aku begitu takut kehilanganmu,"

'_Kau bodoh, Hae. Justru akulah yang begitu takut kehilanganmu jika kau tahu apa yang terjadi padaku di Pulau Jeju,'bisik Sungmin dalam hati._

"Shhh... kau salah, Hae. Ponselku rusak dan aku tidak bisa memberitahumu. Mianhae. Chagi, aku benar-benar merindukanmu. Dan jangan berpikir aku akan meninggalkanmu karena pernikahan konyol itu. Sedikitpun aku tidak punya niat untuk melepaskanmu," ucap Sungmin.

Donghae melepaskan pelukannya. Buru-buru ditutupnya tirai ruang kerjanya, dan dengan cepat dia mengunci ruang kerjanya dari dalam. Dia kembali mendekat ke arah Sungmin dan membawa namja manis itu dalam sebuah ciuman panjang. Dilumatnya bibir bawah Sungmin dengan kasar. Digigitnya pelan sambil kedua tangannya berada di belakang kepala Sungmin untuk membawa namja aegyo itu pada sebuah ciuman yang lebih menuntut.

"Mmnn... hae... mmh..." Sungmin mendesah ketika Donghae mengikutsertakan lidahnya dalam ciuman yang memanas itu.

Sungmin begitu menikmati sesi _Making out_-nya dengan Donghae. Meski rasanya berbeda dengan ciuman yang dia rasakan di Pulau Jeju bersama Kyuhyun. Mengingat Pulau Jeju, Sungmin kembali teringat kejadian malam itu. Dia agak mendorong tubuh Donghae agar dia menghentikan ciumannya.

Sungmin masih merasa berdosa pada Donghae. Namja manis itu merasa kotor. Dia merasa begitu bersalah karena mengijinkan orang lain menikmati tubuhnya –bahkan sebelum kekasihnya.

"Hae..."

"Min... aku tidak akan memaafkanmu kalau kau berani mengkhianatiku. Kau tahu maksudku 'kan?"

Sungmin hanya mengangguk pelan. Dia sedikit merasa takut dengan ancaman Donghae. Entah kenapa dia merasa Donghae sekarang begitu mencurigainya.

"Setelah kontrak tiga bulan itu selesai, aku akan memastikan kalau Cho sialan itu tidak akan bisa mengganggumu hidupmu lagi. Kau milikku, Min."

Sungmin melebarkan matanya karena terkejut dengan kata-kata Donghae. Dia juga sedikit tidak percaya melihat tatapan tajam Donghae padanya. Selama ini Sungmin tidak pernah melihat Donghae dengan tatapan serius yang terkesan begitu dingin seperti sekarang.

"Kembalilah ke mejamu. Siang ini kita makan siang bersama," ucap Donghae sambil mencium pipi Sungmin sekilas.

Sungmin meremas kedua telapak tangannya sendiri. Bola matanya bergerak-gerak gelisah saat dia memutuskan untuk keluar dari ruang kerja Donghae dan kembali ke meja kerjanya.

Bagaimana ini? Bahkan dia tidak berani mengatakan pada Donghae kalau kakeknya Kyuhyun meminta pernikahan ini untuk satu tahun.

Rasanya Sungmin benar-benar dalam keadaan yang begitu rumit.

===000===

"Tuan Muda Cho Sungmin," seorang perempuan memanggil Sungmin dengan suara pelan.

Sungmin mengalihkan pandangannya pada perempuan yang baru saja memanggilnya. Terlihat seorang perempuan yang bekerja sebagai pelayan di rumah keluarga Cho kini sedang berdiri di depan meja kerja Sungmin. Sungmin menatapnya heran. Sedikit tidak mengerti mengapa pelayan itu menemuinya di kantor.

"Nyonya Cho menyuruhku membawakan makan siang untuk Anda," ucap pelayan itu sambil menyerahkan dua kotak makanan pada Sungmin.

"Dua?"

"Satu untuk Tuan Muda Kyuhyun. Nyonya Cho bilang, Anda yang harus mengantarkannya,"

'Haishh, eomma itu ada-ada saja...' batin Sungmin menggerutu.

"Baiklah, nanti aku yang mengantarkannya." Kata Sungmin sambil menghela nafas pelan.

===000===

Sungmin berniat mengantarkan makan siang pada Kyuhyun sebelum jam makan siang agar nanti saat jam makan siang dia bisa menghabiskan waktunya bersama Donghae. Dia tersenyum manis pada sekretaris Kyuhyun yang kini mempersilahkannya masuk ke ruang kerja milik putra tunggal keluarga Cho itu.

Wajah Kyuhyun terlihat bingung melihat Sungmin yang menemuinya di kantor seperti ini.

"Ada apa?" tanya Kyuhyun saat sekretarisnya sudah pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua di ruang kerja yang lumayan luas itu.

Sungmin tidak menjawab alih-alih meletakan kotak makan yang dibawanya di meja kerja Kyuhyun.

Sekali lagi Kyuhyun melempar pandangan bingung pada Sungmin.

"Eomma-mu menyuruhku menyerahkannya padamu," ucap Sungmin dengan nada sedikit kesal. Terlihat, tanpa sadar Sungmin mengerucutkan bibirnya. Mau tidak mau Kyuhyun pun memperhatikan bibir Sungmin yang sekarang entah kenapa begitu terlihat berbeda.

"Terima kasih," kata Kyuhyun sambil melirik kotak makannya sekilas.

Sungmin hanya mengangguk sambil memperhatikan sekeliling ruang kerja Kyuhyun. Dia agak terkejut melihat tas besar milik Kyuhyun yang Sungmin yakin berisi barang-barang pribadi beserta pakaian milik Kyuhyun berada di ruang itu.

"Apa beberapa hari ini kau benar-benar tidur di kantor?" tanya Sungmin dengan hati-hati.

Kyuhyun mengangguk sambil membuka kotak makanan yang tadi dibawakan oleh Sungmin.

"Kenapa?" tanya Sungmin lagi sambil menatap wajah Kyuhyun yang terlihat memiliki kantung mata. Sepertinya namja yang lebih tinggi dari Sungmin itu tidak tidur dengan cukup, atau bahkan tidak tidur sama sekali.

"Aku tidak bisa berbohong seperti dengan menyewa penginapan atau semacamnya. Kakek bisa mencekikku kalau tahu aku sengaja tidak tidur sekamar denganmu,"

Kyuhyun membuka sumpitnya dan mulai memakan makan siangnya. Sungmin hanya melihatnya dengan tatapan bersalah.

'Kelihatannya Kyuhyun tidak makan pagi,' gumam Sungmin dalam hati.

Tiba-tiba Sungmin ingat kalau dia harus makan siang bersama Donghae. Cepat-cepat dia melihat arloji-nya untuk memastikan bahwa dia tidak telat.

"Sepertinya urusanku disini sudah selesai. Aku permisi dulu," kata Sungmin ketika dia dengan sopan meninggalkan ruang kerja Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menautkan alisnya sesaat. Dia menyadari bahwa bibir Sungmin terlihat sedikit bengkak. Terlihat sekali kalau seseorang baru saja mencium namja aegyo itu dengan begitu ganas –dan Kyuhyun sudah sangat tahu siapa orang itu. Kyuhyun hanya bisa tersenyum miris melihatnya. Entah kenapa ada perasaan tidak suka melihat hal itu. Kyuhyun benar-benar tidak suka melihatnya.

===000===

"Kau benar-benar tidak ingin memesan sesuatu yang lain? Sejak kapan sih kau membawa bekal?" kata Donghae dengan nada kesal dan sedikit mengerucutkan bibirnya.

Sungmin hanya bisa tertawa melihat sikap kekasihnya yang kini sudah kembali seperti biasanya. Hangat dan manis.

"Eomma-nya Kyuhyun yang membuatkannya. Sayang 'kan kalau tidak dimakan," jawab Sungmin.

Mendengar nama Kyuhyun disebut, buru-buru Donghae mengambil tutup kotak makan itu dan menarik kotak makan di depan Sungmin. Donghae menutup kotak makan itu dan memandang Sungmin dengan pandangan tidak suka.

"Jangan dimakan," ujar Donghae.

"Eh? Kenapa?"

"Mungkin saja mereka mengguna-gunaimu atau semacamnya," kata Donghae sambil menatap Sungmin dengan bibir yang dikerucutkan.

Sekali lagi Sungmin tertawa melihat tingkah konyol kekasihnya.

"Kau ada-ada saja," kata Sungmin sambil mengambil kotak makanan yang direbut Donghae tadi. Dia membukanya kembali dan memakannya.

Donghae akan protes kembali, tapi melihat Sungmin tersenyum dengan begitu manisnya, terpaksa dia mengurungkan niatnya. Dia mengambil sumpitnya sendiri dan balas tersenyum pada Sungmin. Mereka makan sambil saling melirik dan tersenyum satu sama lain.

===000===

Kyuhyun mengetuk pintu ruang kerja Sungmin dan membukanya. Dia sedikit terkejut melihat Donghae yang juga berada di dalam sana.

Sungmin hanya menatap Kyuhyun dengan wajah bingung dari balik meja kerjanya.

"Aku ingin bicara dengan Sungmin-sshi," ucap Kyuhyun pada Donghae yang sedang duduk di depan meja kerja Sungmin.

Ucapan Kyuhyun secara tidak langsung bermaksud untuk mengusir Donghae dari tempat itu.

"Bicara saja sekarang. Aku juga ingin dengar," balas Donghae sambil menatap tajam pada Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun hanya bisa memutar bola matanya mendengar kata-kata Donghae. Menghela nafas pelan, Kyuhyun mengalihkan pandangannya pada Sungmin sambil menyerahkan kotak makanan yang tadi siang.

"Bilang pada Eomma kalau aku suka makanannya," kata Kyuhyun pada Sungmin.

Sungmin hanya mengangguk.

"Jika Eomma bertanya, katakan saja kalau kita makan siang bersama. Kau tahu bagaimana berisiknya eomma-ku 'kan?"

Sungmin tersenyum simpul mendengar kata-kata Kyuhyun.

"Yah! Eomma-mu tidak berisik. Dia hanya... eumm... terlalu bersemangat mungkin,"

Kali ini Kyuhyun yang mau tidak mau tersenyum mendengar tanggapan Sungmin tentang ibunya.

"Ehem!" Donghae membuat suara dengan tenggorokannya untuk menyadarkan Kyuhyun bahwa masih ada dirinya yang berada disini –sebagai kekasih Sungmin.

"Ah, ada satu lagi. Jangan lupa bilang pada Eomma kalau hari ini aku juga tidak pulang," kata Kyuhyun.

Sungmin sedikit melebarkan matanya mendengar kata-kata Kyuhyun. Wajahnya kini menatap Kyuhyun dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan.

"Urusanku sudah selesai," ucap Kyuhyun sambil melangkah menuju pintu keluar ruang kerja Sungmin.

Dia berhenti sesaat di depan pintu dan melirik Donghae sekilas.

"Dan sebaiknya kau juga kembali ke ruang kerjamu, Lee Donghae-sshi," kata Kyuhyun sambil berlalu dari tempat itu.

Donghae mendecih pelan saat Kyuhyun sudah pergi. Rasanya dia benar-benar kesal pada putra tunggal keluarga Cho itu. Diliriknya Sungmin yang sekarang sepertinya sedang gelisah memikirkan sesuatu.

"Kau kenapa, sayang?"

"Eh?" Sungmin sedikit kaget dengan pertanyaan Donghae yang membuyarkan yang ada dipikirannya sejak tadi.

"Aku tanya, kau kenapa?" tanya Donghae lagi.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, Hae" ucap Sungmin sambil berusaha tersenyum. Tetapi sangat terlihat kalau senyuman itu terkesan dibuat-buat.

Saat ini dipikiran Sungmin timbul sebuah pemikiran bahwa dia merasa bersalah atas apa yang harus dijalani oleh Kyuhyun. Dia merasa bersalah pada Kyuhyun saat tahu bahwa namja itu beberapa hari ini benar-benar bermalam di kantor. Bahkan Sungmin sudah berani menebak kalau Kyuhyun tidak memperhatikan makannya –bahkan waktu tidurnya. Dan bagaimana bisa tidur dengan cukup jika tidur di kantor dalam keadaan duduk seperti itu? Sungmin tahu bahwa itu sangat tidak nyaman.

Sungmin juga tahu Kyuhyun melakukan itu semua untuknya. Agar Sungmin tidak merasa risih atau tidak nyaman karena berada sekamar bersamanya. Tapi tetap saja cara yang dilakukan Kyuhyun tidak membuat Sungmin merasa lebih baik. Dia malah merasa bersalah pada Kyuhyun.

Dan sekarang, satu hal yang tidak bisa Sungmin pungkiri. Entah kenapa dia mengkhawatirkan Kyuhyun.

**TBC**

===000===

Yayyy! ^_^  
>Ada yang bingung dengan alur di chapter ini?<p>

Ayo-ayo katakan saja pada saya lewat review kalau ada yang bingung atau tidak jelas dengan jalan ceritanya.

Hmm, disini kalian lebih suka karakter siapa? Kyuhyun? Atau Donghae?

.

_**Special thanks for**_

**Ella vanila minne's wifee, Kyunihyun, KimHanKyu, icha22madhen, JiYoo861015, ndok, yuyalovesungmin, Minyu, rainy hearT , kyoko sato , SteffanyChoi , minnieGalz, White Lucifer, mami jujue, Clein cassie , jung hana cassie , park soohee, Myblackfairy**

.

Thanks for reading~

Saya akan berusaha lebih baik lagi. Maaf untuk typo. Gomawo... :D

.

.

Mind to review? :D


	5. Chapter 5

**Falling for you**

By. Lee HyeRi

.

Disclaimer : Semua chara disini milik Tuhan YME dan milik diri mereka masing-masing.

Rated : M

Main pairing : KyuMin (Kyuhyun x Sungmin)

Genre : Romance, Hurt/comfort

Summary : CH.5! "Kau masih marah karena kejadian malam itu? kita berdua mabuk, Min. Aku juga tidak menyangka kita akhirnya berbuat seperti itu," kali ini Kyuhyun melakukan pembelaan atas kejadian di Pulau Jeju. "Seharusnya tidak ada seks untuk pernikahan palsu," KyuMin slight HaeMin. WARNING: Yaoi, MPREG.

.

.

**a/n : **Mianhae fic ini update-nya lama. Bingung mau lanjutin fic yang mana dulu sih... :D

hum... semoga kalian suka.

Happy reading~~

.

===000===

**Chapter 5**

"Kau benar-benar yakin tidak ingin aku antar pulang?" tanya Donghae dengan sedikit menatap kesal pada Sungmin yang berada di sebelahnya.

Mereka baru saja selesai berbelanja. Sebenarnya Donghae hanya menemani Sungmin untuk membeli sebuah ponsel baru. Seperti alasan yang Sungmin katakan pada Donghae bahwa ponselnya rusak, karena itulah sepulang bekerja mereka memutuskan untuk membeli ponsel baru agar komunikasi di antara mereka bisa lancar dan tidak menimbulkan kesalahpahaman lagi.

"Aku naik taksi saja. Tidak enak kalau Eomma-nya Kyuhyun melihatku pulang bersamamu. Dia pasti akan bertanya macam-macam,"

"Huhhh," Donghae mengerucutkan bibirnya. Dia terlihat tidak senang dengan alasan yang diberikan oleh kekasihnya itu.

"Hae-baby, jangan marah yaaa~" rayu Sungmin dengan aegyo-nya.

Namja penyuka warna pink itu mencoba untuk membujuk Donghae agar tidak marah padanya.

"Ck," decak Donghae. Dia masih menunjukan muka cemberutnya pada Sungmin.

"Haeee~" rayu Sungmin lagi –masih dengan sikap aegyo-nya- sambil menarik-narik ujung lengan kemeja Donghae dengan manja.

"Aishh... kau ini," Donghae yang tidak bisa bertahan dengan ke-aegyo-an kekasihnya itu pun akhirnya luluh. Selalu saja seperti ini. Sungmin selalu punya cara sendiri untuk bisa membuat Donghae tidak marah padanya.

Kali ini Sungmin tersenyum senang melihat kekasihnya tidak menunjukan wajah cemberutnya lagi. Dia begitu menyukai saat-saat seperti ini. Saat dimana dia dan kekasihnya bisa menghabiskan waktu bersama seperti dulu. Namun dia sepenuhnya sadar kalau hidupnya sekarang tidaklah sesederhana itu. Banyak hal rumit yang akan dia hadapi nantinya. Dan Sungmin sendiri sudah menyiapkan diri untuk menghadapi itu semua. Meski dirinya tak sepenuhnya yakin pada jalan hidupnya sekarang.

"Sini, cium aku dulu," kata Donghae sambil menatap jahil pada Sungmin.

"Ne," ucap Sungmin sambil mengecup pipi kiri Donghae.

"Yah! Kenapa disitu?"

Sungmin terkikik geli melihat wajah protes dari kekasihnya.

"Lalu dimana?" tanya Sungmin dengan muka polos yang sengaja dibuat-buat.

"Aishh, my naughty bunny," ucap Donghae sambil meraih tengkuk Sungmin dan membawa namja itu ke dalam sebuah ciuman panjang.

.

===000===

.

Sungmin hanya terdiam di dalam taksi. Sesekali dia menatap jalanan yang dilaluinya. Sesampainya di rumah keluarga Cho nanti, dia sudah bukan lagi Lee Sungmin yang menjadi kekasihnya Lee Donghae, melainkan Cho Sungmin yang menjadi 'istri' Cho Kyuhyun.

Namja manis itu duduk, menyandarkan punggungnya dengan nyaman. Dia menghela nafas pelan sambil memejamkan matanya.

Tiba-tiba dia teringat sesuatu.

'Celaka! Aku lupa membawa berkas-berkas itu!' gumam Sungmin dalam hati.

Sungmin melihat arlojinya dengan pandangan kesal. Ini sudah jam 9.34 malam dan dia baru saja memberitahu sopir taksi untuk memutar balik arah menuju kantornya. Dia meruntuki dirinya sendiri karena dengan cerobohnya lupa membawa berkas-berkas penting yang harus secepatnya diselesaikan.

Sesampainya di kantor, Sungmin buru-buru menuju ruang kerjanya di lantai 6 –setelah terlebih dahulu menyapa satpam di depan kantor.

Namja manis itu berjalan sedikit cepat saat sampai di lorong dekat ruang kerja Kyuhyun. Setelah sampai di ujung ruangan, dia begitu terkejut melihat Kyuhyun yang tertidur di sebuah sofa dekat ruang kerjanya.

'Ya ampun... bagaimana bisa seorang calon pewaris perusahaan tidur di tempat seperti ini,' gumam Sungmin dalam hati sambil melangkah mendekati Kyuhyun.

"Kyuhyun-sshi," panggil Sungmin untuk membangunkan suaminya.

Sungmin terlihat khawatir saat melihat tubuh Kyuhyun berkeringat dan terlihat kedinginan. Perlahan, namja manis itu menyentuh dahi Kyuhyun untuk memeriksa suhu tubuhnya.

"Aish... dia demam! Bagaimana ini?" Sungmin terlihat bingung.

Dia melepas jas yang dipakainya dan menyelimutkannya ke tubuh Kyuhyun agar namja itu tidak begitu kedinginan.

"Ngh," Kyuhyun agak sedikit menggeliat. Sepertinya dia merasakan kehadiran orang lain di dekatnya.

Perlahan dia membuka matanya. Dia menatap bingung melihat Sungmin yang kini berada di dekatnya. Setengah sadar, Kyuhyun mendengar Sungmin mengatakan, "Tunggu sebentar ya. Aku ke ruang kerjaku dulu,"

.

Kemudian Sungmin buru-buru ke ruang kerjanya untuk mengambil berkas-berkas yang tertinggal. Bagaimanapun juga dia masih ingat tujuannya kemari untuk apa.

Tak lama, Sungmin kembali ke tempat Kyuhyun tertidur tadi. Dia mengambil ponselnya dan menelpon sopir Kyuhyun untuk menjemput mereka berdua sekarang juga.

.

===000===

.

"Aishh, kau berat sekali!" keluh Sungmin saat dia memapah tubuh Kyuhyun menuju kamar mereka.

"Maaf merepotkanmu," Kyuhyun hanya menggumam lirih.

Susah payah, akhirnya Sungmin bisa merebahkan tubuh Kyuhyun ke ranjang. Dia melepas sepatu Kyuhyun dan mengganti baju Kyuhyun yang basah karena keringat dinginnya.

Entah kenapa saat melepas baju yang dipakai oleh Kyuhyun, dia mengingat kejadian malam itu di Pulau Jeju. Wajah Sungmin mendadak terasa panas mengingatnya. Buru-buru dia menghilangkan pikiran itu sambil terus membuka kancing kemeja Kyuhyun.

Sungmin memakaikan piama untuk Kyuhyun yang masih setengah sadar karena demam tinggi. Walaupun namja manis itu harus menahan malu saat membuka celana Kyuhyun. Dia hanya mengganti baju dan celananya saja –tanpa berniat mengganti underwear tentunya. Namun itu saja sudah membuat Sungmin malu setengah mati.

"Huft... akhirnya selesai," gumam Sungmin saat selesai mengganti baju Kyuhyun dan menyelimuti tubuh namja itu dengan selimut tebal.

Kemudian namja manis itu beranjak ke dapur untuk menyiapkan alat kompres. Dia buru-buru kembali ke kamar dan meletakan baskom kecil itu di meja samping tempat tidurnya.

Namja manis itu menghela nafas pelan sambil memeras handuk kecil yang ada di dalam baskom kecil itu. Diletakannya handuk kecil itu di dahi Kyuhyun.

"Dengar, aku hanya baik seperti ini karena kau sedang sakit. Jadi jangan berpikir aku sudah memaafkanmu!" kata Sungmin dengan bibir yang dikerucutkan.

Dia tidak tahu Kyuhyun mendengarnya atau tidak. Namja penyuka pink itu hanya ingin mengatakannya saja.

.

.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Kyuhyun pun terbangun dari tidurnya. Kepalanya benar-benar terasa pusing. Tubuhnya lemas. Dia merasa ada sesuatu di dahinya. Sebuah handuk kecil. Dia baru sadar kalau dirinya demam.

"Sungmin," panggilnya lirih. Namun tidak ada Sungmin di kamar itu.

Sejenak, Kyuhyun menjadi ragu apa benar Sungmin yang membawanya pulang.

_**Clek!**_

Kyuhyun mendengar pintu kamar dibuka. Sungmin masuk sambil membawa nampan yang berisi semangkuk bubur, segelas air putih dan sebungkus obat.

"Kau sudah sadar?" tanya Sungmin sambil duduk di pinggir ranjang. Dia memegang dahi Kyuhyun untuk memeriksa suhu tubuhnya sekarang. Masih demam.

Kyuhyun hanya terdiam sambil menatap Sungmin dengan pandangan yang sulit untuk diartikan. Dia melirik jam dinding di kamarnya. Ini sudah lebih dari pukul 1 dini hari, dan Sungmin masih dengan baik hati mengurusnya.

"Makanlah, setelah itu minum obatnya," kata Sungmin sambil menyodorkan semangkuk bubur pada Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun hanya terdiam –dan lagi-lagi masih menatap Sungmin.

"Kau tidak mau makan?" tanya Sungmin.

Kyuhyun mengangguk pelan.

"Aishh, kau harus makan. Ayo cepat makan!" kata Sungmin dengan sedikit memaksa.

"Suapi aku," ucap Kyuhyun lirih.

Kedua alis Sungmin bertaut dan menatap tidak suka dengan apa yang baru saja Kyuhyun ucapkan.

"Yah! Aku sudah repot-repot memasakannya untukmu dan kau masih menyuruhku menyuapimu? Tidakkah kau berpikir kau sungguh keterlaluan, Cho Kyuhyun?" omel Sungmin.

Kyuhyun terdiam sambil sesekali melirik bubur yang telah dimasakan oleh Sungmin. Dia terlalu pusing untuk menanggapi omelan 'istri'nya itu.

"Aishh, baiklah! Kali ini saja!" kata Sungmin sambil meraih mangkuk bubur itu dan duduk di pinggir ranjang untuk menyuapi suaminya yang sedang demam.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun terbangun lagi dari tidurnya. Tubuhnya masih terasa tidak enak dan itu membuatnya susah untuk tidur nyenyak. Padahal tadi begitu dia selesai makan dan minum obat, dia langsung bisa tertidur. Namun sekarang rasanya sangat pusing, bahkan dia mencoba untuk tertidur lagi pun tidak bisa.

Setelah beberapa saat dia baru menyadari bahwa dia sendirian di ranjang. Sebuah pertanyaan tentang 'Dimana Sungmin?' timbul dibenaknya.

Perlahan dia bangun untuk duduk bersandar di ranjang.

Betapa terkejutnya Kyuhyun melihat Sungmin tidur di lantai kamar dengan beralaskan selimut. Meski selimut itu tebal, Kyuhyun tahu benar bahwa itu tidak cukup hangat untuk 'istri'nya.

"Nghh..." Sungmin menggumam pelan dalam tidurnya. Terlihat dia menekuk kedua lututnya ke dada untuk mengurangi rasa dingin yang dirasakannya.

Entah kenapa Kyuhyun tersenyum melihat hal itu. Dia mengangkat tubuh Sungmin dan memindahkan namja manis itu ke ranjang.

"Bodoh. Kau bisa demam juga kalau tidur di bawah," kata Kyuhyun yang makin tersenyum saat merasakan tubuh Sungmin kini makin merapat padanya.

"Kau kedinginan ya," bisik Kyuhyun sambil menyelimuti tubuhnya dan tubuh Sungmin dengan selimut besar.

"Nghh..." Sungmin menggumam lagi dalam tidurnya.

Namja manis itu kembali merapatkan diri pada Kyuhyun dan memeluk erat tubuh suaminya tanpa sadar.

.

===000===

.

"Ng~ mmhh..." Sungmin sedikit terbangun dari tidurnya sambil menyembunyikan wajahnya di dada Kyuhyun dan merapatkan tubuhnya untuk mencari kehangatan.

"Pagi, sayang," goda Kyuhyun.

"Huh?" Sungmin yang masih setengah mengantuk hanya menatap bingung sambil mengerjapkan kedua matanya.

"Sampai kapan kau akan terus memelukku? Apa semalaman tidak cukup, eh?" ledek Kyuhyun lagi.

"HAH?" seketika Sungmin tersadar kalau dirinya berada di atas ranjang bersama Kyuhyun. Memeluknya. Erat. Dan Kyuhyun bilang semalaman.

"A-apa yang terjadi? Bukannya aku tidur di bawah? Yah! Apa yang kau lakukan padaku semalam?" tanya Sungmin sambil melepaskan tubuh Kyuhyun dari pelukannya. Namja manis itu masih tetap tiduran di sebelah Kyuhyun sambil menatap kesal pada suaminya seakan ingin mengintrogasi mengenai apa saja yang terjadi semalam.

"Kau tidak ingat?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan senyum nakalnya.

"Ingat... apa?"

"Saat malam, kau tiba-tiba naik ke ranjang dan menyerangku. Aku yang sedang demam tidak bisa melawanmu. Dan kau melakukannya dengan sangat baik, sayang. Lebih nikmat dari saat di Pulau- mmpp-" Sungmin langsung menutup mulut suaminya dengan kedua tangannya.

"Hentikan omong kosongmu! Dasar mesum!" Sungmin mengerucutkan bibirnya. Jelas dia tahu Kyuhyun hanya membual. Karena yang dia rasakan saat kejadian di Pulau Jeju adalah rasa sakit sekaligus nikmat yang baru pertama kali dia rasakan. Berbeda dengan sekarang, dia tidak merasakan apapun. Tentu saja dia tahu kalau mereka semalam tidak melakukan apapun.

"Aku bicara yang sebenarnya loh, sayang," goda Kyuhyun lagi sambil mendekat ke tubuh Sungmin yang masih terbaring di sebelahnya.

"Bohong!" ucap Sungmin sambil bergeser menjauh dari tubuh suaminya.

"Kau tidak percaya padaku?" tanya Kyuhyun lagi sambil terus mendekati tubuh Sungmin.

"S-sangat tidak percaya!" jawab Sungmin dengan sedikit gugup.

Namja aegyo itu sudah berada di ujung ranjang dan Kyuhyun masih terus berusaha mendekati tubuhnya.

"Sungmin-ah..." bisik Kyuhyun di telinga Sungmin.

"GAAHHH!" Sungmin yang berusaha menghindar dari Kyuhyun pun terjatuh dari ranjang dengan bagian pantatnya yang menyentuh lantai terlebih dahulu.

"Hahahaha," Kyuhyun hanya bisa tertawa senang melihat wajah 'istri'nya yang terlihat kesal karena terjatuh dari tempat tidur.

"Kau benar-benar menyebalkan, Cho Kyuhyun!" maki Sungmin sambil mengelus-elus bagian pantatnya yang sakit.

.

===000===

.

"OMO? Kyunnie, Eomma benar-benar tidak tahu kalau semalam kau sakit. Aigooo, lihat wajahmu sekarang, masih pucat begini," eomma-nya Kyuhyun langsung menyambar kedua pipi anaknya begitu dia melihat Kyuhyun keluar dari kamar. Wanita setengah baya itu terlihat begitu khawatir pada putra tunggalnya.

"Aku sudah tidak apa-apa, Eomma. Sungmin sudah merawatku semalam," ucap Kyuhyun sambil sekilas melirik Sungmin yang berada di sebelahnya.

"Benarkah?" tanya Nyonya Cho sambil menatap anak dan menantunya secara bergantian.

Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk untuk meng'iya'kan.

Eomma Kyuhyun kemudian tersenyum lembut menatap Sungmin. Dia mendekat pada Sungmin dan menggenggam erat kedua tangan menantu manisnya itu.

"Sungminnie, Eomma benar-benar beruntung punya menantu sepertimu. Leganya melihat Kyunnie sekarang sudah ada yang mengurus," kata Nyonya Cho dengan senyum tulusnya.

Sungmin hanya balas tersenyum meski ada rasa getir di hatinya saat ibu mertuanya mengatakan hal itu. Rasanya sangat tidak nyaman karena semua pernikahan ini hanya pura-pura. Entah kenapa dia merasa takut jika semuanya terbongkar dan kedua orang tua Kyuhyun menjadi membencinya. Sungmin benar-benar tidak ingin hal itu terjadi.

"Maaf ya Sungmin, kalau nantinya Kyuhyun akan sering merepotkanmu. Dia gampang sakit. Eomma harap kau bisa bersabar saat mengurusnya," jelas Nyonya Cho sambil menatap serius pada Sungmin.

"I-iya Eomma, itu tidak seberapa," jawab Sungmin dengan sedikit ragu. Dia sudah tidak bisa lagi berpura-pura. Rasanya sangat tidak nyaman saat membohongi orang-orang yang telah begitu baik hati padanya. Bagaimanapun juga Sungmin bukan orang yang tega menyakiti hati siapapun –termasuk orang tua Kyuhyun yang telah begitu menyayanginya.

"Aish, Minnie memang baik hati," kata ibu mertua Sungmin sambil mencubit gemas pipi kiri namja manis itu.

Sungmin hanya tersenyum meski hatinya merasakan perasaan lain. Entah kenapa sekarang dia merasakan perasaan bersalah karena pernikahan pura-pura ini. Menipu orang-orang dengan sebuah pernikahan palsu, bukanlah hal yang baik. Sungmin sadar dengan semua itu.

"Ayo cepat, kita sarapan dulu!" ajak Nyonya Cho.

.

.

"Aww!" Sungmin agak meringis nyeri saat duduk di kursi makan. Bagian bawah tubuhnya –terutama pantatnya masih terasa sakit karena jatuh dari tempat tidur gara-gara Kyuhyun tadi pagi. Namja manis itu melempar pandangan kesal pada suaminya yang telah membuatnya seperti ini.

"Yah! Cho Kyuhyun! Kau sedang demam masih sempat-sempatnya berhubungan dengan 'istri'mu? Lihat dia, duduk saja susah. Kasihan Minnie," ibu mertua Sungmin menatap namja aegyo itu dengan iba.

"A-aniyo Eomma. Bukan karena itu. Aku hanya terja-" Sungmin mencoba menjelaskan.

"Aku hanya ingin Eomma cepat punya cucu. Apa itu salah?" tanya Kyuhyun yang menyela kata-kata Sungmin sehingga namja manis itu gagal menjelaskan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

Mata Sungmin melebar saat melihat suaminya kini mengedip nakal ke arahnya.

'Oh, Tuhan... apa yang dia lakukan? Mereka pasti salah paham!' jerit Sungmin dalam hati sambil melempar death glare-nya pada Kyuhyun.

"Yeobooo~ lihat anak kita. Dia benar-benar mengerti kalau kita ingin cepat menimang cucu!" eomma-nya Kyuhyun justru terlihat begitu senang dengan hal itu.

Sungmin hanya bisa menatap tidak percaya pada apa yang ada di hadapannya. Cho Kyuhyun telah sukses membuat kedua orang tuanya salah paham dan itu membuat namja manis itu malu.

"Berusahalah terus Kyu! Appa juga begitu dulu. Haha..." kini appa-nya Kyuhyun juga terlihat senang mendengarnya.

"Tentu, Appa. Aku akan lebih berusaha," ucap Kyuhyun dengan seringainya.

"Aishh..." Sungmin hanya mampu mendengus pelan mendengar obrolan keluarga evil itu.

.

===000===

.

"Jadi kau tidak berangkat ke kantor hari ini?" kata Donghae dari seberang telepon ponsel Sungmin.

"Iya, Hae. Kyuhyun sakit dan Eomma-nya juga melarangku untuk berangkat kerja,"

"Kau sudah benar-benar seperti 'istri'nya saja," cibir Donghae.

"Hae... bukan seperti itu," Sungmin mencoba menjelaskan.

"Sudahlah, aku tidak mau berdebat lagi! Sampai jumpa besok," ucap Donghae sambil menutup teleponnya tanpa menunggu Sungmin berkata apapun.

"Aishh... Hae," Sungmin hanya bisa menatap miris pada ponsel barunya yang semalam dia beli bersama kekasihnya.

Rasanya tidak adil. Baru semalam dia bisa berbahagia bersama kekasihnya, tetapi kini mereka harus berdebat lagi. Sungmin sudah tidak tahu lagi harus bagaimana. Dia sudah tidak mengerti lagi hubungannya dengan Donghae akan seperti apa nantinya. Dia tidak bisa menebak apapun yang akan terjadi berikutnya. Terlalu banyak hal yang tidak terduga yang selalu saja terjadi.

.

.

"Kyuhyun!" panggil Sungmin ketika dia memasuki kamar mereka.

"Apa?" balas Kyuhyun yang sedang asik bermain game. Dia tidak mempedulikan Sungmin yang mendekat ke arahnya. Pandangannya masih saja asik dengan game di hadapannya.

"Aku ingin bicara!" ucap Sungmin dengan tegas.

"Aku sibuk," Kyuhyun masih saja asik dengan game-nya yang sepertinya sudah masuk ke level tinggi sehingga dia bahkan tidak mengalihkan pandangannya dari layar sedikit pun.

Merasa kesal karena tidak dipedulikan, Sungmin meraih kabel komputer yang sedang dipakai oleh Kyuhyun dan mencabutnya dari saklar listrik. Seketika layar yang semenjak tadi ditatap oleh Kyuhyun menjadi hitam.

"Yah! Apa yang kau lakukan?" bentak Kyuhyun karena dia paling tidak suka acara main game-nya diganggu,

"Aku bilang aku ingin bicara!" Sungmin balas membentak Kyuhyun dengan suara yang sedikit meninggi.

"Tapi kau tidak perlu melepas kabel komputerku 'kan?"

"Aku tidak peduli dengan game bodohmu, Cho Kyuhyun! Dan lagipula kau itu sedang sakit! Mana bisa kau bolos kerja hanya untuk main game bodoh seperti itu!" omel Sungmin.

"Aishh, kau sudah mulai cerewet. Seperti ibu-ibu saja," cibir Kyuhyun lirih.

"Apa kau bilang?" tanya Sungmin dengan nada tidak suka.

"Aishh... sudahlah. Kau mau bicara apa tadi?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil beralih duduk dipinggir ranjang.

Sungmin menghela nafas pelan sambil ikut duduk di sebelah suaminya.

"Ini tentang kakekmu," kata Sungmin dengan sedikit pelan.

"Eh? Dia? Ada apalagi dengan si tua itu?"

Mata Sungmin agak melebar mendengar kata-kata tidak sopan dari Kyuhyun. Dia mengambil bantal dan memukulkannya ke tubuh suaminya.

"Yah! Kenapa kau memukulku?" tanya Kyuhyun yang heran kenapa Sungmin tiba-tiba memukulnya dengan bantal.

"Kau benar-benar tidak sopan pada kakek!" omel Sungmin lagi.

"Aish, sudahlah. Yang jelas sekarang katakan ada masalah apa?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan nada penasaran.

"Kakek meminta pernikahan kita selama satu tahun," tutur Sungmin dengan nada serius.

"Benarkah?" tanya Kyuhyun yang kini juga terlihat serius.

Sungmin mengangguk pelan.

"Itu saja?" tanya Kyuhyun lagi.

Dan lagi-lagi Sungmin hanya mengangguk pelan.

"Lalu apa masalahnya?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan nada pabbo-nya.

Sungmin memutar bola matanya kesal. Dia mulai emosi karena Kyuhyun tidak juga mengerti dengan maksud ucapannya.

"Yah! Kau ini bagaimana sih? Perjanjian pernikahan kita hanya tiga bulan, Cho Kyuhyun! Kau itu pikun atau apa?" kata Sungmin dengan sedikit emosi.

"Perpanjang saja perjanjiannya. Apa susahnya? Atau kalau kau mau benar-benar jadi istriku juga tidak masalah. Aku suka servismu-"

"Yah! Kau memukulku lagi!" lanjut Kyuhyun yang tadi kata-katanya terhenti gara-gara Sungmin memukulnya dengan bantal lagi.

"Aku sedang tidak ingin bercanda, Tuan Cho!" ucap Sungmin dengan nada kesal.

"Aku juga sedang tidak bercanda, Nyonya Cho!" balas Kyuhyun dengan santai.

"Aku bukan 'Nyonya Cho'!" bentak Sungmin.

"Jelas kau 'Nyonya Cho'!"

"Aish, aku malas bicara denganmu!" teriak Sungmin sambil keluar dari kamar itu dengan wajah kesal.

Sementara Kyuhyun malah tersenyum melihat wajah kesal 'istri'nya. Entah kenapa dia suka melihat Sungmin saat kesal dan mengomel padanya. Saat seperti itu, dimata Kyuhyun, Sungmin terlihat benar-benar menjadi 'istri'nya.

.

===000===

.

.

**2 bulan kemudian**

.

Kyuhyun hanya terdiam sambil menatap heran pada tumpukan pekerjaan di hadapannya. Sudah dua bulan sejak hari itu –saat dia tidak masuk kerja karena sakit. Dan kini pekerjaannya makin menumpuk tanpa berkurang sedikit pun.

Entah kenapa dia sama sekali tidak berniat untuk bekerja hari ini. Dia masih memikirkan perjanjian pernikahannya dengan Sungmin yang akan berakhir beberapa hari lagi.

Sebenarnya Kyuhyun tidak begitu keberatan dengan permintaan kakeknya yang meminta pernikahan ini untuk satu tahun. Tapi sepertinya Kyuhyun sadar kalau Sungmin pasti tidak mau dengan hal itu.

Tapi, jika tidak begitu, bagaimana cara untuk bercerai dengan Sungmin dalam waktu beberapa hari ini? Orang tuanya pasti akan sangat terkejut. Begitu pun orang tua Kyuhyun yang telah begitu menyayangi Sungmin seperti anak mereka sendiri.

Kyuhyun benar-benar bingung sekarang. Dia tidak pernah berpikir jika nantinya akan sulit untuk bercerai dengan Sungmin. Dalam hatinya, entah kenapa dia merasa begitu enggan untuk menceraikan namja manis itu.

Dia masih dalam pikiran kalutnya ketika ponselnya berbunyi. Dengan malas, Kyuhyun mengangkat telepon dari nomor yang tidak dikenal itu.

"Apa? S-sungmin?" mata Kyuhyun melebar saat mendengar si penelpon mengatakan bahwa 'istri'nya pingsan dan kini berada di ruang kesehatan.

Kantor perusahaan milik keluarga Kyuhyun memang memiliki ruang kesehatan yang digunakan untuk merawat karyawan yang tiba-tiba sakit atau pun karyawan yang mengurus asuransi jaminan kesehatan dari perusahaan.

"Baiklah, saya segera ke sana," ucap Kyuhyun sambil mengakhiri teleponnya. Dia mengambil jasnya dan buru-buru menuju ruang kesehatan.

.

.

Kyuhyun berjalan terburu-buru menuju ruangan tempat Sungmin berada. Namun langkahnya terhenti ketika melihat Donghae ada di sebelah 'istri'nya yang kini terbaring lemah di ranjang pasien. Kyuhyun bisa melihat ada raut wajah khawatir yang terpancar jelas dari kekasih Sungmin itu. Sejenak Kyuhyun merasa bodoh telah datang kemari. Jelas Sungmin sudah mempunyai Donghae di sisinya. Sungmin tidak membutuhkannya.

Perlahan, Kyuhyun beranjak dari tempat itu.

"Kyuhyun-sshi, Anda mau kemana?" tanya seseorang yang tiba-tiba saja memanggil Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menoleh dan melihat seorang yeoja paruh baya yang hampir berusia seperti ibunya kini tersenyum lembut padanya. Yeoja itu adalah seorang dokter di sini.

"Ah, aku lihat 'istri'ku sudah sadar, jadi aku-"

"Dia memang sudah sadar, tapi saya baru saja memeriksanya. Dan ada hal yang perlu saya sampaikan mengenai keadaan Sungmin-sshi sekarang. Bisakah Anda ikut ke ruang kerja saya?"

"Eh? Baiklah,"

.

.

"Selamat, Kyuhyun-sshi... 'istri' Anda hamil," ucap dokter itu dengan senyuman yang begitu lebar selayaknya mengabarkan sebuah kabar bahagia.

Namun apa yang diucapkan oleh dokter itu malah membuat Kyuhyun terkejut setengah mati. Seketika tubuh namja itu terasa membeku. Rasanya dia tidak percaya pada apa yang baru saja dia dengar.

Dia menatap dokter itu dengan pandangan bingung sambil bola matanya bergerak-gerak gelisah untuk mencari kepastian.

Bagaimana ini? Bagaimana dia bisa menceraikan Sungmin jika terjadi hal seperti ini pada namja manis itu. Kyuhyun benar-benar tidak menyangka ini bisa terjadi.

"Kenapa Anda kelihatan tidak senang dengan kabar ini?" tanya dokter itu lagi.

"Ah, bukan begitu. Aku hanya terkejut. Aku bahkan terlalu senang sekarang," ucap Kyuhyun dengan wajah yang malah terlihat panik.

"Begitu ya. Kalau begitu Anda bisa menemui 'istri' Anda sekarang. Sebaiknya Anda membawa Sungmin-sshi pulang ke rumah. Jangan biarkan dia bekerja terlalu keras,"

"N-ne," ucap Kyuhyun yang masih terlihat bingung.

.

**TBC**

===000===

**a/n : **Fic ini sudah mulai masuk ke inti cerita di chapter mendatang. Perlukah saya menambah karakter? Misal memasukan Hyuk atau siapa pun yang menurutmu cocok masuk di fic ini. Bagaimana menurut kalian? Perlu atau tidak? :D

.

**Special thanks to :**

**Cho Kyuri, aiueo, widiwMin, Myblackfairy, Parkyoonha EvilPrincess, minmin, ar13n, MegaKyu, AraPidooy, , Viivii-ken, cholee kyumin, PumpkinChoi, 960120, Aiko Okinawa, 33ppoppo33, Rima KyuMin Elf, someone, Enno KimLee, lastdec, winter boy, RimaaHanHyoKyung, ikkimassu, KyuMinnie, Meong, Yuminnie, cutesmileKMS, icha22madhen, Shywona489, dita0307sunggie, minnieGalz, Mrs. KJW, yukiLoveSungmin, drianinna, Aurinz soona, Kyuminisreal, grimmjowmin, fishy861015, wiChan**

**.**

**.**

**Mind to review?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Falling for you**

**By. Lee HyeRi**

.

Disclaimer : Semua chara disini milik Tuhan YME dan milik diri mereka masing-masing.

Rated : M

Main pairing : KyuMin (Kyuhyun x Sungmin)

Genre : Romance, Hurt/comfort

Words in this chapter : 3.530

Summary : CH.6! "Kau masih marah karena kejadian malam itu? kita berdua mabuk, Min. Aku juga tidak menyangka kita akhirnya berbuat seperti itu," kali ini Kyuhyun melakukan pembelaan atas kejadian di Pulau Jeju. "Seharusnya tidak ada seks untuk pernikahan palsu," KyuMin slight HaeMin. WARNING: Yaoi, MPREG.

.

.

**a/n :** Annyeong... ada yang masih ingat dengan fic ini? Setelah ini yang berikutnya akan saya update adalah My Beloved Family. Terima kasih kalian sudah mau menunggu *hugs

Love you all~

Enjoy! ^^

.

.

.

**Chapter 6**

Sungmin hanya menatap bingung melihat ibu mertuanya kini memeluknya erat. Seluruh orang yang berada di rumah pun kini menatapnya dengan penuh senyum.

Beberapa saat yang lalu ia baru saja pingsan di tempat kerja, lalu kenapa sekarang orang-orang di rumah malah menyambutnya dengan tatapan antusias yang terkesan begitu bahagia?

"Mulai sekarang kau tidak perlu bekerja lagi, Minnie. Terima kasih sudah menjadi menantu kami. Eomma benar-benar senang sekali."

"Eomma... aku tidak mengerti. Ada apa ini?"

"Mwo? Jangan bilang kau masih tidak tahu?" tanya Nyonya Cho sambil melepaskan pelukannya dengan wajah sedikit terkejut.

Sungmin hanya menggeleng pelan untuk menjawab pertanyaan ibu mertuanya. Dia tidak mengerti dengan apa yang terjadi hari ini. Melihat tumpukan kado dan hadiah yang berjejer di ruang tamu semakin membuatnya bingung. Hari ini jelas bukan ulang tahunnya. Lalu untuk siapa semua hadiah itu?

"Kyuhyun... kau belum mengatakannya?"

"Belum, eomma." Kyuhyun menghela nafas pelan. Dia masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang terjadi dalam hidupnya sekarang. Semuanya begitu rumit dan tidak terduga seperti rencana yang seharusnya.

Sekarang namja tampan itu hanya bisa menatap 'istri'nya dengan pandangan miris. Sungguh ia tidak sanggup mengatakan apa yang terjadi. Sungmin pasti akan membencinya begitu ia mengetahui hal itu. Setidaknya itu yang ada di pikiran Kyuhyun sekarang.

"Itu dari kakek. Cepat sekali 'kan? Begitu tahu beritanya, kakek langsung mengirimkan semua hadiah itu untukmu," jelas Nyonya Cho saat melihat raut wajah bingung Sungmin.

"Berita apa? Aku tidak merasa melakukan hal yang pantas untuk diberi hadiah sebanyak ini. Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti, eomma."

Sungmin sedikit memiringkan kepalanya sambil menatap bingung pada salah satu kotak hadiah yang kini dipegangnya.

"Ini apa ya isinya," gumam Sungmin lirih dengan menggoyang-goyangkan kotak hadiah itu.

Kyuhyun mendengus pelan melihat raut wajah polos Sungmin sekarang. Sungguh ia benar-benar tidak ingin membuat Sungmin terluka.

Namun semuanya sudah terlambat. Dia harus memberitahu Sungmin mengenai kondisinya sekarang. Sungmin harus tahu itu. Meski akan sangat berat bagi namja manis itu untuk menerima semuanya. Kyuhyun sadar benar akan hal itu.

"Kita bicara di dalam. Kau harus istirahat sekarang," ajak Kyuhyun.

.

.

===000===

.

.

"Kau pasti bercanda! A-aku... tidak mungkin... ini tidak mungkin! Dokter itu pasti salah! Ini tidak benar 'kan? Kau hanya sedang membohongi kakekmu 'kan?"

"Min... mianhae."

Kyuhyun hanya mampu meminta maaf atas apa yang telah ia perbuat pada Sungmin. Ia tidak tahu harus berkata apa dalam situasi seperti ini. Kyuhyun memang dikenal dengan seseorang yang tidak pandai dalam berkata-kata. Namja itu tahu konsekuensinya jika ia salah berbicara di saat seperti ini.

"Tidak mungkin! A-apa yang telah terjadi? Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti. Kau bilang aku hamil? Lelucon macam apa itu, Cho Kyuhyun!"

"Aku sedang tidak bercanda, Min! Akan aku ingatkan jika kau lupa! Aku menidurimu saat di Pulau Jeju. Dan sekarang kau hamil. Hal apa yang kau anggap lelucon?"

Sungmin mendelik kesal mendengar jawaban Kyuhyun. Tentu saja ia tidak akan lupa pada kenangan buruknya saat di Pulau Jeju. Namja manis itu begitu ingin mengutuk Kyuhyun setelah kejadian itu. Bagaimana ia bisa lupa?

Masalahnya adalah sekarang ia harus menerima kenyataan yang lebih buruk akibat perbuatan Kyuhyun.

Keterkejutan Sungmin untuk hal ini bukanlah hal yang aneh. Namja manis itu terlihat bingung. Raut wajahnya terlihat begitu menahan emosi. Ia ingin tidak mempercayai pendengarannya. Tapi ia tahu Kyuhyun sedang tidak bercanda.

"Keluar! Aku tidak ingin melihatmu!" teriak Sungmin.

Mata foxy-nya menatap sengit pada sosok Kyuhyun yang sekarang masih berdiri di sisi kanan ranjang. Nafasnya sedikit sesak mengetahui kenyataan ini. Emosinya membuncah. Ada rasa tidak percaya namun ia tahu ini semua nyata.

Cho Kyuhyun telah menghamilinya.

Dan itu semua nyata.

"Min, aku-"

"KELUAR!" teriakan Sungmin kini begitu keras.

Kyuhyun sangat yakin bahwa sekarang keluarganya bisa dengan jelas mendengar pertengkarannya dengan Sungmin. Ia tahu ini semua salahnya. Kyuhyun sadar sepenuhnya bahwa yang terjadi ini adalah kesalahannya yang tidak bisa mengendalikan dirinya saat di Pulau Jeju.

Dan menghamili Sungmin sejujurnya tidak pernah ada dalam rencana konspirasinya.

Namun semuanya sudah terlambat. Kenyataan bahwa sekarang 'istri'nya itu telah hamil muda adalah sesuatu yang tidak bisa diubah.

Kyuhyun tahu itu.

Meski entah kenapa ada sebuah perasaan bahagia yang terselip di hatinya saat mengetahui kini Sungmin sedang mengandung anaknya. Perasaan bahagia saat berpikir bahwa ia akan menjadi seorang ayah dari anak yang dikandung namja manis itu.

.

.

.

"Ada apa dengan Minnie? Kenapa dia berteriak begitu dan –dengar itu Kyuhyun! Aigoo... sekarang dia menangis."

Nyonya Cho terlihat begitu gelisah sekarang. Wajahnya begitu terlihat khawatir mendengar anak dan menantunya bertengkar. Ia terus bertanya pada Kyuhyun mengenai apa yang baru saja terjadi.

"Biarkan dia sendirian dulu, eomma. Dia hanya butuh waktu," gumam Kyuhyun sambil melangkah menuju pintu depan rumah.

"Kau mau kemana? Pergi dan membiarkan 'istri'mu menangis sendirian di kamarnya? Suami macam apa kau!"

"Sungmin sedang tidak ingin melihatku! Eomma, sementara ini, tolong jaga Sungmin."

"Eomma tidak mengerti. Mendengar kalian bertengkar. Mendengar Sungmin menangis seperti itu. Semua itu benar-benar membuat eomma sedih. Bukankah seharusnya kita merayakan kehamilan Sungmin? Kenapa malah seperti ini?"

Kyuhyun berbalik dan memeluk ibunya sesaat. Namja tampan itu menatap eomma-nya dengan senyum miris.

"Ini begitu rumit, eomma. Aku bahkan tidak mengerti harus bagaimana," gumam Kyuhyun.

Nyonya Cho hanya terdiam saat putra tunggalnya kini masuk ke dalam mobil. Hatinya benar-benar tidak tenang melihat semua ini. Putra kesayangannya bertengkar dengan 'istri'nya lalu meninggalkan rumah. Rasanya ia ikut sedih melihat semua itu.

"Semoga kalian baik-baik saja."

.

.

=======000=======

.

"Aku... akan menggugurkannya," Sungmin mengatakannya dengan begitu lirih.

Sudah tiga hari ia mengurung diri di kamar. Berpikir mengenai apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang setelah semua ini terjadi. Ternyata keputusannya masih saja tidak pasti.

Ia bingung. Namja manis itu sadar kalau ia tidak bisa mengambil semua keputusan ini sendirian. Ia butuh seseorang untuk bertukar pikiran untuk mengatasi masalah yang begitu rumit ini.

Dan disinilah ia sekarang. Berada di rumah sahabat baiknya, Kim Kibum, membuatnya sedikit bisa meredakan kegundahannya.

Namja yang kini bermarga Cho itu duduk di dekat jendela yang sengaja ia buka. Pandangannya tertuju pada suasana jalanan kota yang begitu ramai yang bisa ia lihat dari balik jendela itu.

"Apa kau bilang?" Kibum sedikit memincingkan matanya saat mendengar gumaman lirih Sungmin.

"Aku akan menggugurkannya," ulang Sungmin dengan terus menatap jendela tanpa menengok ke arah Kibum yang masih terlihat bingung setelah mendengar semua cerita Sungmin.

"Kau sudah gila!" seru Kibum.

Kibum memegang kedua bahu Sungmin dan membuat namja manis itu menatapnya.

"Kau sadar dengan ucapanmu? Apa kau sudah tidak waras sampai berniat membunuh calon bayimu!"

Sungmin terdiam. Ia menatap Kibum dengan wajah datar yang begitu terlihat menyakitkan.

Kibum tahu semua ini begitu sulit bagi Sungmin. Tapi ia masih punya hati. Bagaimana bisa Sungmin berniat menggugurkannya?

"Kau tahu, Kibum-ah... aku sudah tidak mengerti harus bagaimana. Setelah ini... jika Donghae tahu... apa yang harus aku lakukan?" Sungmin kembali bicara pelan sambil mengalihkan pandangannya kembali ke arah jendela. Pikirannya sudah terlalu kalut sekarang.

"Aku sudah banyak sekali membuat Donghae terluka. Jika dia tahu Kyuhyun menghamiliku... kau pikir bagaimana reaksi Donghae? Saat itu... daripada aku melihat Donghae yang begitu terluka karenaku... aku lebih baik mati."

"Tinggalkan dia!" ucap Kibum dengan tegas.

Namja itu kini duduk di hadapan Sungmin dengan wajah yang begitu serius. Dengan tatapan tajamnya, ia seolah benar-benar yakin dengan ucapannya.

"Maksudmu 'dia'siapa?"

"Donghae. Tinggalkan dia, Min. Itu keputusan yang terbaik untuk saat ini!"

Mendengar nama Donghae yang disebut, Sungmin buru-buru menatap Kibum dengan tatapan bingung.

"Apa maksudmu? Meninggalkan Donghae? Jelas itu tidak mungkin!"

Tentu saja dalam hati Sungmin, jika ia harus jujur, maka Cho Kyuhyunlah yang harusnya ia tinggalkan. Bagaimana bisa Kibum malah menyarankannya untuk meninggalkan Donghae?

"Kenapa tidak mungkin? Itu adalah keputusan yang paling tepat, Min. Pikirkan baik-baik, kau hanya akan membuatnya semakin terluka jika kau terus mempertahankan hubungan kalian!"

"Tidak! Aku-"

"Cobalah pahami posisimu! Kaulah sumber dari semua masalah ini! Kau yang egois! Bagaimana bisa kau meminta Donghae bertahan denganmu sementara kau menjalani pernikahanmu dengan Cho brengsek itu, hah?"

"Aku tidak pernah meminta Donghae untuk bertahan denganku. Aku... aku hanya..."

"Hanya apa? Kau selalu saja menempatkan posisimu sebagai orang yang paling terluka! Tapi apa kau pernah memikirkan Donghae? Kau akan jadi orang paling egois jika terus mempertahankannya!"

Sungmin sekali lagi terdiam sambil terus mendengarkan apa yang Kibum katakan padanya.

"Dengar, Sungmin. Kau berpikir untuk tidak menyakiti Donghae dengan menggugurkan bayi itu, 'kan? Jika aku berada diposisi Donghae, aku akan benar-benar terluka saat mengetahui semuanya. Jadi yang perlu kau ketahui hanya satu! Cobalah menerima keadaanmu sekarang. Kau dan Donghae... hubungan kalian sudah tidak mungkin lagi. Sadarlah, Sungmin..."

"Tapi aku mencintainya, Kibum-ah..." gumam Sungmin lirih.

Sesaat Kibum melirik Sungmin yang kini tengah menangis tanpa suara. Butiran-butiran air mata turun begitu saja dari wajah manis itu. Kedua bola mata indahnya menatap kaca jendela dengan wajah sayu. Sekali melihat saja, Kibum tahu bahwa saat ini Sungmin begitu terluka.

"Aku tahu itu, Min. Karena itulah... tinggalkan dia sebelum kau menyakitinya lebih jauh lagi. Kau tidak mau melihatnya terluka karenamu 'kan?"

Sungmin menggeleng cepat. Pikirannya mendadak benar-benar kalut. Berbagai pemikirannya tentang Donghae membuatnya merasa tertekan.

_Meninggalkan Donghae..._

_Meninggalkan Donghae..._

_Donghae..._

_Donghae._

_Berpisah..._

_Donghae._

_Donghae._

Kedua tangan Sungmin buru-buru menutup telinga dengan erat. Ia merasa benar-benar kacau. Tubuhnya terasa gemetar karena terlalu pusing memikirkan semuanya.

"Hentikan, Kibum-ah... Kata-katamu semakin menyakitiku."

Air mata masih membasahi pipi Sungmin. Hatinya tidak pernah merasa sesakit ini. Begitu sakit sampai ia benar-benar tidak ingin Donghae mengalami sakit hati yang sama dengan apa yang ia rasakan sekarang.

Namja manis ini benar-benar mencintai Donghae sampai rasanya ia begitu hancur sekarang. Donghae... Lee Donghae yang begitu dicintainya...

Sungmin sadar dengan apa yang harus ia lakukan nantinya. Menggugurkan kandungannya atau meninggalkan Donghae. Apapun keputusan yang diambil, ia tahu akan sama saja menyakitkan untuk dirinya sendiri.

Pelahan Sungmin mengusap pelan perutnya yang sedikit membesar. Ia bisa merasakan ada tanda-tanda kehidupan di dalam sana. Meski janinnya masih begitu kecil. Meski janin itu belum bisa bergerak. Namun Sungmin tahu janin itu hidup... dan terdapat sebagian dari jiwa Kyuhyun di dalam sana.

.

.

.

=======000=======

.

Perlahan Sungmin membuka pintu kamarnya. Pertemuannya dengan Kibum beberapa hari yang lalu tidak juga membuatnya tenang. Namja manis itu masih saja belum sepenuhnya bisa menerima semua keadaan ini. Pikirannya masih begitu kacau sampai ia tidak menyadari bahwa ada sosok lain dalam kamar yang baru saja dimasukinya.

"Kau baru pulang?"

Sebuah pertanyaan yang tiba-tiba saja didengar membuat Sungmin tersadar dari pemikiran absurdnya. Ia sedikit terkejut melihat Kyuhyun yang kini berdiri di sisi kanan ranjang mereka. Pakaian Kyuhyun malam ini terlihat santai. Namun Sungmin bisa menangkap sesuatu yang entah kenapa membuatnya tidak senang. Di sebelah suaminya terdapat sebuah koper kecil. Dan Sungmin sangat yakin bahwa Kyuhyun memasukan baju dan beberapa barang-barangnya ke dalam sana.

Lagi-lagi Kyuhyun menghindarinya.

"Kau akan pergi lagi?" tanya Sungmin tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Kyuhyun tadi.

Hampir satu minggu Sungmin tidak bertemu dengan Kyuhyun. Sekarang adalah pertemuan mereka yang pertama setelah pertengkaran malam itu –saat Sungmin mengusir Kyuhyun keluar.

"Aku ada urusan di luar kota," jawab Kyuhyun sambil kembali memeriksa isi kopernya.

"Eomma bilang, dia merindukanmu." Sungmin duduk di pinggir ranjang setelah mengatakan itu. Bola mata indahnya menatap wajah suaminya yang begitu serius dalam menyiapkan keperluannya selama di luar kota nanti.

Kali ini Kyuhyun tersenyum mendengar penuturan Sungmin. Sebenarnya ia tidak percaya diri saat melihat 'istri'nya masuk ke dalam kamar. Ia pikir Sungmin akan marah dan berteriak lagi ketika melihatnya seperti saat itu.

"Aku sudah bertemu dengannya tadi."

Kyuhyun berhenti mengurus kopernya dan duduk di sebelah Sungmin. Kyuhyun merasa harus membicarakan semuanya sebelum ia ke luar kota.

"Kau terlihat lelah. Apa kau sudah makan?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil mengamati wajah 'istri'nya yang kini terlihat pucat.

Sungmin menggeleng pelan.

"Eomma bilang kau sering tidak makan. Aku tahu semua masalah ini begitu membebanimu. Tapi kau harus mem-"

"Kau akan pergi berapa lama?" potong Sungmin. Kini namja manis itu menatap Kyuhyun dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan.

"Paling cepat tiga hari."

Kali ini Kyuhyun yang menatap Sungmin dengan wajah bingung. Tidak biasanya 'istri'nya menanyakan hal seperti itu.

"Bisakah..." Sungmin terdiam. Ia terlihat ragu-ragu untuk menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

"Bisakah apa?" kembali Kyuhyun memperlihatnya kebingungannya.

Perlahan Sungmin menghela nafas.

"Bisakah kau tidak pergi?"

Kyuhyun begitu terkejut dengan ucapan 'istri'nya itu.

Apa yang terjadi? Bukankah Sungmin begitu membencinya?

Agak lama Kyuhyun terdiam. Sampai rasanya Sungmin ingin menenggelamkan diri karna telah berkata seperti itu dan tidak mendapat respon apapun dari suaminya.

"B-bukankah seharusnya kau bertanggung jawab atas kondisiku sekarang? Aku tidak mengerti dengan semua pemikiranmu. Tapi entah kenapa aku hanya merasa kau sedang melarikan diri, Kyuhyun-sshi."

Kyuhyun menghela nafas pelan. Ia agak tidak percaya dengan yang baru saja ia dengar. Sungmin yang ia pikir akan memakinya begitu mereka bertemu kini malah memintanya untuk tidak pergi. Ia bingung dengan semua itu. Namun ia tidak bisa menutupi rasa senangnya melihat Sungmin kini bersikap seolah-olah pertengkaran malam itu tidak pernah terjadi.

"Kau tidak membenciku?" sebuah kalimat akhirnya keluar dari mulut Kyuhyun. Meski hanya sebuah pertanyaan yang seharusnya tidak perlu ditanyakan lagi.

"Tentu saja aku membencimu! Sejak bersamamu semua hidupku benar-benar berubah. Rasanya aku seperti dipaksa menyesuaikan hatiku dengan semua yang berhubungan denganmu. Itu sangat tidak adil bagiku –terlebih lagi bagi Donghae."

Begitu mendengar Sungmin menyebut nama Donghae, Kyuhyun buru-buru menatap Sungmin dengan wajah penasaran. Ia begitu ingin tahu bagaimana hubungan mereka sekarang. Setelah ia menghamili Sungmin, apakah mereka masih bersama? Banyak sekali pertanyaan dalam pikiran Kyuhyun sekarang.

"Lalu mengapa kau ingin aku tetap tinggal? Bukankah jika kau membenciku kau pasti tidak ingin melihatku?"

Sungmin kali ini tersenyum kecil mendengar pertanyaan suaminya.

"Aku hanya tidak ingin kau melarikan diri. Semua ini adalah salahmu. Meski aku membencimu, tetapi aku sadar bahwa aku tidak bisa melalui semua keadaan ini sendirian. Bahkan aku sudah tidak tahu lagi harus-"

Kata-kata Sungmin terhenti saat Kyuhyun tiba-tiba memeluknya. Namja manis itu begitu terkejut dengan apa yang dilakukan suaminya. Cho Kyuhyun memeluknya. Hanya hal kecil namun entah kenapa membuat hatinya sedikit tenang. Sebuah perasaan aneh yang entah kenapa membuat hatinya begitu nyaman. Paling tidak untuk saat ini, Sungmin benar-benar membutuhkan seseorang untuk berada di sisinya.

.

.

=====000=====

.

.

"Eomma, apa ini tidak terlalu berlebihan?" tanya Sungmin sambil mengancingkan jas-nya yang berwarna putih.

"Aigooo Minnie, kau tampan sekali," puji ibu mertua Sungmin.

"Tapi aku merasa jas ini berlebihan, Eomma. Aku 'kan hanya pergi ke acara pesta perusahaan saja."

Sekali lagi Sungmin mendecak dengan wajah imutnya. Pantulan sosok manis yang terlihat di depan cermin malah membuat ibu mertua Sungmin begitu bersemangat dalam mendandani penampilan menantunya.

"Justru itu, Minnie. Eomma mau orang-orang melihat bahwa begitu manisnya menantu keluarga Cho ini."

"Eomma," Sungmin mengerucutkan bibirnya. Dia agak tidak percaya diri dengan penampilannya sekarang. Setelan jas mahal yang begitu terkesan elegan sebenarnya bukan gayanya. Namun dia tetap harus memakainya karena ibu mertuanya itu sudah menyiapkan semua itu sejak pagi.

Sudah dua minggu sejak pertemuannya dengan Kyuhyun di kamar. Sejak saat itu, Sungmin sudah sedikit lebih yakin dengan keputusannya. Apapun yang terjadi, ia akan berusaha menerima semua konsekuensinya. Ini hidupnya. Dan ia yakin semua ini sanggup ia lalui.

Ia dan Kyuhyun... hubungan mereka semakin membaik sejak malam itu. Entah siapa yang memulai namun keakraban sudah terlihat jelas saat mereka bersama. Bahkan Sungmin sendiri tidak mengerti kenapa ia bisa menjadi seakrab ini dengan seseorang yang seharusnya ia benci.

"Aduh, Minnie-chagi, jangan cemberut seperti itu. Ayo cepat, Kyuhyun sudah menunggumu di mobil."

.

.

===000===

.

**Sungmin POV**

.

Aku bisa merasakan hampir semua mata tertuju ke arah aku dan Kyuhyun saat kami memasuki ruang pesta. Ini acara tahunan yang di selenggarakan oleh perusahan milik keluarga Cho. Hampir semua tamu yang datang adalah pegawai yang punya jabatan lumayan tinggi di perusahaan dan beberapa relasi bisnis yang punya hubungan dekat dengan perusahaan.

Jujur aku gugup merasakan begitu banyak orang yang memperhatikan kehadiranku sekarang. Terlebih lagi Kyuhyun menggenggam tanganku di depan semua orang. Jelas saja semua orang semakin memperhatikanku karena kini semua tahu bahwa aku adalah menantu di keluarga Cho. 'Istri' dari seorang calon pewaris perusahaan.

"Aigoo, semua orang menatap cucuku. Sungminnie benar-benar menarik perhatian," kata kakeknya Kyuhyun padaku.

Aku hanya tersenyum canggung menanggapi omongan kakek. Aku masih tidak terlalu percaya diri dengan penampilanku yang terkesan begitu berkelas. Begitu serasi dengan setelan jas yang dipakai Kyuhyun. Aku akui ibu mertuaku memang pandai memilih baju. Tetapi tetap saja aku merasa ini terlalu berlebihan untukku.

"Kyuhyun-ah!"

Aku merasa ada seseorang yang memanggil Kyuhyun dari arah belakang kami. Aku dan Kyuhyun berbalik untuk melihat siapa yang memanggil dengan suffix informal seperti itu.

"Hyung, kau datang rupanya," ucap Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum senang.

"Tentu saja aku datang, disini 'kan banyak wanita cantik."

"Aishh, kau masih saja seperti dulu, hyung."

Aku melihat Kyuhyun sesaat memeluk pria yang dipanggilnya dengan 'hyung' itu. Mereka terlihat begitu akrab. Siapa dia? Kyuhyun tidak pernah menceritakannya padaku.

Tunggu! Kenapa aku jadi berpikir seperti itu. Kyuhyun tidak menceritakannya padaku, lalu apa urusanku? Aishh.. kenapa aku jadi seperti ini 'sih?

"Seperti kau tidak saja. Bahkan kau yang lebih sering menggoda wanita-wanita seksi itu," cibir pria itu pada Kyuhyun.

Tanpa sadar aku melebarkan mataku mendengar sindirannya yang ditujukan kepada Kyuhyun. Benarkah Kyuhyun seperti itu? Menggoda wanita-wanita genit itu... apa benar Kyuhyun begitu?

"K-kau ini bicara apa, hyung!"

Kyuhyun agak gugup saat menanggapi sindiran dari pria itu. Ia menatapku sesaat, kemudian dengan senyum manisnya ia merangkul bahuku dengan lembut.

"Jangan mengungkit kelakuanku di masa lalu, Hyung. 'Istri'ku yang manis ini bisa jadi sangat mengerikan saat cemburu," gurau Kyuhyun sambil menatap usil padaku.

.

_**Deg!**_

.

Aku dengar pria itu tertawa mendengar gurauan Kyuhyun. Tapi aku... kenapa pipiku memanas mendengar gurauan itu?

Apa yang terjadi padaku?

"Yah! Kau menyebalkan!" ucapku sambil menyikut pelan perut Kyuhyun. Sedikit menunduk malu untuk menyembunyikan wajahku yang mungkin terlihat memerah.

"Oh, hai, Sungminnie. Aku hampir lupa untuk menyapamu."

Pria itu tersenyum padaku. Ia terlihat begitu ramah. Apa aku pernah mengenalnya? Aku tidak ingat.

"Kau tidak ingat padaku? Kau pernah bertemu denganku saat kalian menikah."

"Maaf, sepertinya aku tidak ingat," ucapku sambil tersenyum canggung padanya.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku Hyukjae. Lee Hyukjae. Sepupu suamimu," pria yang bernama Lee Hyukjae itu tersenyum dan mengulurkan tangannya padaku untuk bersalaman. Aku berniat menyambut tangan itu untuk bersalaman dengannya sebelum aku menyadari ada sepasang mata yang memperhatikanku dari kejauhan.

.

_**Deg!**_

.

Dadaku berdegup kencang melihat sorot mata seorang pria yang berdiri agak jauh dari tempatku.

Donghae!

Dia terlihat begitu berbeda. Aku tidak mengerti tapi aku begitu takut melihat pancaran emosi yang begitu meluap dari sorot mata yang biasanya lembut itu.

Aku tahu ia menyadari bahwa aku balas menatapnya. Ia menatapku sengit dan melangkah pergi menuju pintu belakang ruang pesta.

Perasaanku tidak nyaman. Aku benar-benar gelisah. Apa yang harus aku lakukan?

Aku berniat pergi menyusul Donghae sebelum Kyuhyun menahan lenganku. Aku berbalik menatapnya dan melempar pandangan memohon padanya. Aku benar-benar harus menemui Donghae sekarang. Aku harus bicara dengannya.

Hyukjae yang masih berdiri di antara aku dan Kyuhyun hanya terdiam dan terlihat bingung. Sepertinya ia memang tidak mengerti situasi yang telah terjadi.

"Kyuhyun, aku harus ke sana."

Suaraku terdengar seperti sedang memohon pada Kyuhyun agar ia melepaskanku. Aku tidak peduli. Aku harus menemui Donghae.

Dan aku bisa melihat bahwa Kyuhyun kini sedang berpikir. Ia menatapku ragu sebelum akhirnya melepaskan lenganku dan membiarkanku pergi menyusul Donghae.

"Jangan terlalu lama," samar-samar aku mendengar Kyuhyun mengatakan hal itu.

.

===000===

.

.

"Hae... Hae..." aku mencoba memanggil-manggil namanya saat melewati lorong yang menghubungkan pintu belakang menuju tempat parkir.

Di sini begitu sepi. Bahkan aku tidak melihat Donghae berada di sekitar sini. Padahal aku begitu yakin ia tadi berjalan kemari.

Aku begitu terkejut saat seseorang tiba-tiba menarikku dan menyudutkanku di dinding.

"Apa maksud semua itu, Sungmin!"

"H-hae... aku-"

"Kau mau menguji kesabaranku sampai kapan! Apa kau tidak berpikir bahwa kau begitu keterlaluan?"

Nafasku sedikit sesak saat kini kedua tangan Donghae mencengkram kerah bajuku. Ia begitu terlihat marah. Sorot matanya yang begitu tajam membuat tubuhku sedikit bergetar menahan rasa takut.

"Apa salahku sampai kau mendiamkanku, hah? Kau jatuh cinta pada Cho muda itu?"

Aku hanya mampu menggeleng dengan sedikit ragu. Hari ini Donghae begitu membuatku takut. Ia terlihat berbeda dan aku tidak mengerti harus bagaimana.

Aku tahu semua ini salahku yang tidak mempedulikannya saat aku mengetahui kondisiku sekarang. Lalu... jika keadaannya sudah seperti ini, apa yang harus aku katakan padanya?

"Jawab aku, Lee Sungmin! Apa jangan-jangan... kau sudah tidur dengannya?"

Mataku melebar mendengar tuduhannya.

Tuhan... apa yang harus aku lakukan?

.

.

===000===

**TBC**

**.**

a/n : Saya memunculkan hyuk di cerita ini. ^^

Meski begitu, saya belum begitu yakin dengan plot yang selanjutnya akan saya tulis. Ada yang punya saran?

Saya juga berterima kasih banyak pada semua yang telah mendukung fic ini lewat review. Setiap rasa males ngetik itu muncul, dengan membaca ulang review dari kalian pasti membuat saya semangat lagi. ^^

Maaf telah begitu lama menelantarkan fic ini. Selanjutnya saya akan lebih berusaha lagi. Gomawo~ *hugs

Mind to review? :)


End file.
